Plantilla:RdDatosC
} |CAAMSERENIDADDEGUSTO = Caam, Serenidad de GustoCaam, Serenity of Gustomonstruo de efectovientopsíquico417001100 |CAAMSERENITYOFGUSTO = Caam, Serenidad de GustoCaam, Serenity of Gustomonstruo de efectovientopsíquico417001100 |CABALLERALLAVEINGLESARAPIDA = Caballera Llave Inglesa RápidaQuick-Span Knightmonstruo cantantetierramáquina31000800 |CABALLERIAARCHIDEMONIO = Caballería ArchidemonioArchfiend Cavalrymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio419000 |CABALLERIAPESADADELASLLAMASKARMATICAS = Caballería Pesada de las Llamas KarmáticasHeavy Cavalry of the Karmatic Flamesmonstruo géminisfuegozombi41800200 |CABALLEROAMODELDRAGON = Caballero Amo del DragónDragon Master Knightmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón1250005000 |CABALLEROARMA = Caballero ArmaArma Knightmonstruo normalaguaaqua410001200 |CABALLEROBRILLANTE = Caballero BrillanteShine Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero34001900 |CABALLEROCOMANDANTE = Caballero ComandanteCommand Knightmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero412001900 |CABALLEROCUCARACHA = Caballero CucarachaCockroach Knightmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto3800900 |CABALLERODAYGREPHER = Caballero Day GrepherKnight Dei Grephermonstruo géminisluzguerrero417001600 |CABALLERODECUERDA = Caballero de CuerdaWind-Up Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001200 |CABALLERODEJADE = Caballero de JadeJade Knightmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina410001800 |CABALLERODEJUGUETE = Caballero de JugueteToy Knightmonstruo de efectotierramáquina42001200 |CABALLERODELAALTITUD = Caballero de la AltitudAltitude Knightmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero414001200 |CABALLERODELACOPIA = Caballero de la CopiaCopy Knightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CABALLERODELACOSTA = Caballero de la CostaShore Knightmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero414001200 |CABALLERODELAFLOR = Caballero de la FlorChevalier de Fleurmonstruo de sincroníavientoguerrero827002300 |CABALLERODELAGALAXIA = Caballero de la GalaxiaGalaxy Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828002600 |CABALLERODELAHOJA = Caballero de la HojaBlade Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001000 |CABALLERODELAIREPARSATH = Caballero del Aire ParsathAirknight Parshathmonstruo de efectoluzhada519001400 |CABALLERODELALLAMARADAOSCURA = Caballero de la Llamarada OscuraDark Flare Knightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero62200800 |CABALLERODELAMANECER = Caballero del AmanecerDawn Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero414001200 |CABALLERODELARMAGEDON = Caballero del ArmagedónArmageddon Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero414001200 |CABALLERODELAROSADELATARDECER = Caballero de la Rosa del AtardecerTwilight Rose Knightmonstruo cantanteoscuridadguerrero310001000 |CABALLERODELASFLORESSILVANO = Caballero de las Flores SilvanoSylvan Flowerknightmonstruo de efectotierraplanta418001000 |CABALLERODELAVALKIRIA = Caballero de la ValkiriaValkyrian Knightmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero419001200 |CABALLERODELCRANEO = Caballero del CráneoSkull Knightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros726502250 |CABALLERODELCRANEO2 = Caballero del Cráneo 2Skull Knight 2monstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001200 |CABALLERODELDESTELLO = Caballero del DestelloFlash Knightmonstruo péndulo normalluzguerrero41800600 |CABALLERODELESPEJISMO = Caballero del EspejismoMirage Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828002000 |CABALLERODELEXPRESONOCTURNO = Caballero del Expreso NocturnoNight Express Knightmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1030003000 |CABALLERODELINCENDIOFORESTAL = Caballero del Incendio ForestalBrushfire Knightmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero414001200 |CABALLERODELPOLVO = Caballero del PolvoDust Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414001200 |CABALLERODELVIENTOOSCURODEGAIA = Caballero del Viento Oscuro de GaiaSwift Gaia the Fierce Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero723002100 |CABALLERODELLOTOROJO = Caballero del Loto RojoKnight of the Red Lotusmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero621001800 |CABALLERODEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Caballero de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Knightmonstruo géministierramáquina41800500 |CABALLERODESCUBRIMIENTOCALAVERA = Caballero Descubrimiento CalaveraDoomcaliber Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio419001800 |CABALLERODRACONICO = Caballero DracónicoDragonic Knightmonstruo de efectofuegodragón728002300 |CABALLERODRACOUNIDADBARCHA = Caballero Dracounidad - BarchaDragunity Knight - Barchamonstruo de sincroníavientodragón820001200 |CABALLERODRACOUNIDADGAEBULG = Caballero Dracounidad - Gae BulgDragunity Knight - Gae Bulgmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón620001100 |CABALLERODRACOUNIDADGAEDEARG = Caballero Dracounidad - Gae DeargDragunity Knight - Gae Deargmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón62400800 |CABALLERODRACOUNIDADTRIDENTE = Caballero Dracounidad - TridenteDragunity Knight - Tridentmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón724001700 |CABALLERODRACOUNIDADVAJRAYANA = Caballero Dracounidad - VajrayanaDragunity Knight - Vajrayanamonstruo de sincroníavientodragón619001200 |CABALLERODRAGONDIVINOFELGRAND = Caballero Dragón Divino FelgrandDivine Dragon Knight Felgrandmonstruo xyzluzguerrero828001800 |CABALLEROEVOCADOR = Caballero EvocadorEvocator Chevaliermonstruo géminisfuegoguerrero41900900 |CABALLEROEXCITONHORDADEMALDAD = Caballero Exciton Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Exciton Knightmonstruo xyzluzdemonio419000 |CABALLEROFAMILIAR = Caballero FamiliarFamiliar Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero312001400 |CABALLEROFANTASMADECHACAL = Caballero Fantasma de ChacalGhost Knight of Jackalmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia517001600 |CABALLEROGAIALAFUERZADELATIERRA = Caballero Gaia, la Fuerza de la TierraGaia Knight, the Force of Earthmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero62600800 |CABALLEROGANBARA = Caballero GanbaraGanbara Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero401800 |CABALLEROGEMAAGUAMARINA = Caballero-Gema AguamarinaGem-Knight Aquamarinemonstruo de fusióntierraaqua614002600 |CABALLEROGEMAALEJANDRITA = Caballero-Gema AlejandritaGem-Knight Alexandritemonstruo de efectotierraroca418001200 |CABALLEROGEMAAMATISTA = Caballero-Gema AmatistaGem-Knight Amethystmonstruo de fusióntierraaqua719502450 |CABALLEROGEMAAMBAR = Caballero-Gema ÁmbarGem-Knight Ambermonstruo géministierratrueno416001400 |CABALLEROGEMACITRINO = Caballero-Gema CitrinoGem-Knight Citrinemonstruo de fusióntierrapiro722001950 |CABALLEROGEMACRISTAL = Caballero-Gema CristalGem-Knight Crystalmonstruo normaltierraroca724501950 |CABALLEROGEMADAMALAPISLAZULI = Caballero-Gema Dama LapislázuliGem-Knight Lady Lapislazulimonstruo de fusióntierraroca524001000 |CABALLEROGEMAESMERALDA = Caballero-Gema EsmeraldaGem-Knight Emeraldmonstruo de efectotierraroca41800800 |CABALLEROGEMAGRANATE = Caballero-Gema GranateGem-Knight Garnetmonstruo normaltierrapiro419000 |CABALLEROGEMAIOLITA = Caballero-Gema IolitaGem-Knight Iolitemonstruo géministierraaqua413002000 |CABALLEROGEMALAPIS = Caballero-Gema LapisGem-Knight Lapismonstruo normaltierraroca31200100 |CABALLEROGEMALAZULI = Caballero-Gema LazuliGem-Knight Lazulimonstruo de efectotierraroca1600100 |CABALLEROGEMAMAESTRODIAMANTE = Caballero-Gema Maestro DiamanteGem-Knight Master Diamondmonstruo de fusióntierraroca929002500 |CABALLEROGEMAOBSIDIANA = Caballero-Gema ObsidianaGem-Knight Obsidianmonstruo de efectotierraroca315001200 |CABALLEROGEMAPERLA = Caballero-Gema PerlaGem-Knight Pearlmonstruo xyztierraroca426001900 |CABALLEROGEMAPRISMAURA = Caballero-Gema PrismauraGem-Knight Prismauramonstruo de fusióntierratrueno724501400 |CABALLEROGEMARUBI = Caballero-Gema RubíGem-Knight Rubymonstruo de fusióntierrapiro625001300 |CABALLEROGEMASARDONIX = Caballero-Gema SardónixGem-Knight Sardonyxmonstruo géministierrapiro41800900 |CABALLEROGEMASERAFINITA = Caballero-Gema SerafinitaGem-Knight Seraphinitemonstruo de fusióntierrahada523001400 |CABALLEROGEMATOPACIO = Caballero-Gema TopacioGem-Knight Topazmonstruo de fusióntierratrueno618001800 |CABALLEROGEMATURMALINA = Caballero-Gema TurmalinaGem-Knight Tourmalinemonstruo normaltierratrueno416001800 |CABALLEROGEMAZAFIRO = Caballero-Gema ZafiroGem-Knight Sapphiremonstruo normaltierraaqua402100 |CABALLEROGEMAZIRCONIA = Caballero-Gema ZirconiaGem-Knight Zirconiamonstruo de fusióntierraroca829002500 |CABALLEROHAYABUSA = Caballero HayabusaHayabusa Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31000700 |CABALLEROINFERNICO = Caballero InférnicoInfernity Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31400400 |CABALLEROINSECTO = Caballero InsectoInsect Knightmonstruo normaltierrainsecto419001500 |CABALLEROKAGEMUCHA = Caballero KagemuchaKagemucha Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero300 |CABALLEROLEGENDARIOTIMAEUS = Caballero Legendario TimaeusLegendary Knight Timaeusmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828001800 |CABALLEROMAGOOSCURO = Caballero Mago OscuroDark Magician Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero725002100 |CABALLEROMISTICODELCHACAL = Caballero Místico del ChacalMystical Knight of Jackalmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia727001200 |CABALLEROOJAMA = Caballero OjamaOjama Knightmonstruo de fusiónluzbestia502500 |CABALLEROPANZON = Caballero PanzónBig Belly Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001600 |CABALLEROPINGUINO = Caballero PingüinoPenguin Knightmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua3900800 |CABALLEROPIXIE = Caballero PixiePixie Knightmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros21300200 |CABALLEROREAL = Caballero RealRoyal Knightmonstruo de efectoluzhada31300800 |CABALLEROREALDELABARRERADEHIELO = Caballero Real de la Barrera de HieloRoyal Knight of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero520002000 |CABALLEROROBOTICO = Caballero RobóticoRobotic Knightmonstruo normalfuegomáquina416001800 |CABALLEROSCUROPARSATH = Caballeroscuro ParsathDarknight Parshathmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada519001400 |CABALLEROSHOGI = Caballero ShogiShogi Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia3800400 |CABALLEROSIDAD = CaballerosidadChivalrycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CABALLEROSINCABEZA = Caballero Sin CabezaHeadless Knightmonstruo normaltierrademonio414501700 |CABALLEROSIRENA = Caballero SirenaMermaid Knightmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41500700 |CABALLEROSUCCUBUS = Caballero SuccubusSuccubus Knightmonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero516501300 |CABALLEROTASUKE = Caballero TasukeTasuke Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700100 |CABALLEROTATAKAWA = Caballero TatakawaTatakawa Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415000 |CABALLEROVAMPIROCARMESIBRAM = Caballero Vampiro Carmesí BramCrimson Knight Vampire Brammonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi525000 |CABALLEROVIVIDO = Caballero VívidoVivid Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia41700800 |CABALLEROZUBABA = Caballero ZubabaZubaba Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31600900 |CABALLODEMARKAISER = Caballo de Mar KaiserKaiser Sea Horsemonstruo de efectoluzserpiente marina417001650 |CABALLODEPESADILLA = Caballo de PesadillaNightmare Horsemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi2500400 |CABALLODETROYADEBESTIASGLADIADOR = Caballo de Troya de Bestias GladiadorTrojan Gladiator Beastcarta de trampatrampanormal |CABEZACOLOSALCRONOMALA = Cabeza Colosal CronómalaChronomaly Colossal Headmonstruo de efectotierraroca48001600 |CACTUSBOUNCER = Cactus ForzudoCactus Bouncermonstruo de efectotierraplanta41800300 |CACTUSFIGHTER = Luchador CactusCactus Fightermonstruo de efectotierraplanta41900400 |CACTUSFORZUDO = Cactus ForzudoCactus Bouncermonstruo de efectotierraplanta41800300 |CADENAALIMENTARIADELAPLANTA = Cadena Alimentaria de la PlantaPlant Food Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |CADENADEAPRISIONAMIENTO = Cadena de AprisionamientoBinding Chainmonstruo normalluzhada310001100 |CADENADELDESTINO = Cadena del DestinoD - Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |CADENADEMATERIAL = Cadena de MaterialChain Materialcarta de trampatrampanormal |CADENADEMONIACA = Cadena DemoníacaFiendish Chaincarta de trampatrampacontinua |CADENAGISHKI = Cadena GishkiGishki Chainmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina418001000 |CADENALAVALVAL = Cadena LavalvalLavalval Chainmonstruo xyzfuegoserpiente marina418001000 |CADENAMISTICADECAPTURA = Cadena Mística de CapturaMystical Capture Chainmonstruo normalluzhada2700700 |CADENAPARALIZANTE = Cadena ParalizanteParalyzing Chaincarta mágicamágicacontinua |CADENAVENENOSA = Cadena VenenosaPoison Chaincarta mágicamágicacontinua |CADUCEOHORDADEMALDAD = Caduceo Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Kerykeionmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros416001550 |CAIDADELSISTEMA = Caída del SistemaSystem Downcarta mágicamágicanormal |CAIMANENGENDRO = Caimán EngendroSpawn Alligatormonstruo de efectoaguareptil522001000 |CAIMANLEON = Caimán LeónLion Alligatormonstruo de efectoaguareptil41900200 |CAIMANTOON = Caimán ToonToon Alligatormonstruo normalaguareptil48001600 |CAIRNGORGONANTILUMINESCENTKNIGHT = Cairngorgon, Caballero AntiluminiscenteCairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knightmonstruo xyzoscuridadroca424501950 |CAIRNGORGONCABALLEROANTILUMINISCENTE = Cairngorgon, Caballero AntiluminiscenteCairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knightmonstruo xyzoscuridadroca424501950 |CAIUSELMEGAMONARCA = Caius el Mega MonarcaCaius the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio828001000 |CAIUSELMONARCADELASSOMBRAS = Caius el Monarca de las SombrasCaius the Shadow Monarchmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624001000 |CAIUSTHEMEGAMONARCH = Caius el Mega MonarcaCaius the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio828001000 |CAIUSTHESHADOWMONARCH = Caius el Monarca de las SombrasCaius the Shadow Monarchmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624001000 |CAJAACERODEPESADILLA = Caja-Acero de PesadillaNightmare's Steelcagecarta mágicamágicanormal |CAJADEAMIGOS = Caja de AmigosBox of Friendsmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |CAJADEBASURA = Caja de BasuraJunk Boxcarta mágicamágicanormal |CAJADECAMBIOSDORADA = Caja de Cambios DoradaGolden Gearboxcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CAJADEHADA = Caja de HadaFairy Boxcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CAJADEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Caja de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Boxmonstruo de efectotierramáquina45002000 |CAJAMISTICA = Caja MísticaMystic Boxcarta mágicamágicanormal |CALABAZAFANTASTRUCO = Calabaza FantastrucoGhostrick Lanternmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio18000 |CALABAZANATURIA = Calabaza NaturiaNaturia Pumpkinmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41400800 |CALAVERAALIENIGENA = Calavera AlienígenaAlien Skullmonstruo de efectovientoreptil416001800 |CALAVERAARDIENTE = Calavera ArdienteBurning Skull Headmonstruo de efectofuegozombi31000800 |CALAVERAZOMBIARCHIDEMONIO = Calavera Zombi ArchidemonioArchfiend Zombie-Skullmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadzombi625001200 |CALCABMALEBRANCHEDELABISMOARDIENTE = Calcab, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteCalcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio314000 |CALCABMALEBRANCHEOFTHEBURNINGABYSS = Calcab, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteCalcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio314000 |CALDOPRIMORDIAL = Caldo PrimordialPrimordial Soupcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CALEIDOESPEJODELANECROARMADURA = Caleidoespejo de la NecroarmaduraNecloth Kaleidomirrorcarta mágicamágicade ritual |CALIBRACIONDELNIVEL = Calibración del NivelLevel Tuningcarta mágicamágicanormal |CALIGOCLAWCROW = Garra Cuervo CaligoCaligo Claw Crowmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada2900600 |CALIZDELSABIO = Cáliz del SabioWiseman's Chalicecarta mágicamágicanormal |CALIZPROHIBIDO = Cáliz ProhibidoForbidden Chalicecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CALMINGMAGIC = Magia TranquilizadoraCalming Magiccarta mágicamágicanormal |CALVARIOCONLASBESTIASESPIRITUALES = Calvario con las Bestias EspiritualesAmbushed Ritual Beastcarta de trampatrampanormal |CALLOFDARKNESS = Llamada de OscuridadCall of Darknesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |CALLOFTHEATLANTEANS = Llamada de AtlantisCall of the Atlanteanscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CALLOFTHEEARTHBOUND = Invitación de los Espíritus TerrestresCall of the Earthboundcarta de trampatrampanormal |CALLOFTHEGRAVE = Llamada de la TumbaCall of the Gravecarta de trampatrampanormal |CALLOFTHEHAUNTED = Llamada de los CondenadosCall of the Hauntedcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CALLOFTHEMUMMY = Llamada de la MomiaCall of the Mummycarta mágicamágicacontinua |CALLOFTHEREAPER = Llamada de la ParcaCall of the Reapercarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMALEONENMASCARADO = Camaleón EnmascaradoMasked Chameleonmonstruo cantantetierrareptil416001100 |CAMARACOPLE = CamaracopleCameraclopsmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero414001600 |CAMARADAESPADACHINDELANDSTAR = Camarada Espadachín de LandstarComrade Swordsman of Landstarmonstruo cantantetierraguerrero35001200 |CAMBIACARTA = CambiacartaCard Tradercarta mágicamágicacontinua |CAMBIADORAD = Cambiador A/DA/D Changermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1100100 |CAMBIADORARMADO = Cambiador ArmadoArmed Changercarta mágicamágicade equipo |CAMBIADORDEESTRELLAS = Cambiador de EstrellasStar Changercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CAMBIAVIDAPSIQUICO = Cambiavida PsíquicoPsychic Lifetrancermonstruo de sincroníatierrapsíquico724002000 |CAMBIO = CambioShiftcarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMBIODEARMA = Cámbio de ArmaWeapon Changecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CAMBIODEFIDELIDAD = Cambio de FidelidadChange of Heartcarta mágicamágicanormal |CAMBIODEFORMA = Cambio de FormaForm Changecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CAMBIODEHERALDICA = Cambio de HeráldicaHeraldry Changecarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMBIODEHEROERAYOREFLECTOR = Cambio de Héroe - Rayo ReflectorChange of Hero - Reflector Raycarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMBIODELAGENERACION = Cambio de la GeneraciónGeneration Shiftcarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMBIODEMASCARA = Cambio de MáscaraMask Changecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CAMBIODESESPERADO = Cambio DesesperadoDesperate Tagcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CAMBIODESINCRO = Cambio de SincroSynchro Changecarta mágicamágicanormal |CAMBIODETACTICASXYZ = Cambio de Tácticas XyzXyz Change Tacticscarta mágicamágicacontinua |CAMBIOQLIMATICO = Cambio QlimáticoQlimate Changecarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMBIOSAPO = CambiosapoTradetoadmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua11002000 |CAMBIOXYZ = Cambio XyzXyz Shiftcarta mágicamágicanormal |CAMERACLOPS = CamaracopleCameraclopsmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero414001600 |CAMERANMORFOTRONICO = Cámeran MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Cameranmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina2800600 |CAMINALINEATERRESTRE = Caminalínea TerrestreEarthbound Linewalkermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001900 |CAMINOCRASHBUG = Camino CrashbugCrashbug Roadcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CAMINODELUZDEESTRELLAS = Camino de Luz de EstrellasStarlight Roadcarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMPANACEREMONIAL = Campana CeremonialCeremonial Bellmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros301850 |CAMPEONDELALLAMA = Campeón de la LlamaFlame Championmonstruo normalfuegopiro519001300 |CAMPEONHEROICOEXCALIBUR = Campeón Heroico - ExcaliburHeroic Champion - Excaliburmonstruo xyzluzguerrero420002000 |CAMPEONHEROICOGANDIVA = Campeón Heroico - GandivaHeroic Champion - Gandivamonstruo xyztierraguerrero421001800 |CAMPEONHEROICOKUSANAGI = Campeón Heroico - KusanagiHeroic Champion - Kusanagimonstruo xyztierraguerrero425002400 |CAMPEONKANGURO = Campeón KanguroKangaroo Champmonstruo de efectotierrabestia4800700 |CAMPOCENTRIFUGO = Campo CentrífugoCentrifugal Fieldcarta mágicamágicade campo |CAMPODECONDUCCIONFUNDIDO = Campo de Conducción FundidoMolten Conduction Fieldcarta mágicamágicanormal |CAMPODEFUERZAMORFOTRONICO = Campo de Fuerza MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Forcefieldcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CAMPODEFUERZARANIL = Campo de Fuerza RanilFroggy Forcefieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |CAMPODEORDENACION = Campo de OrdenaciónMarshalling Fieldcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CAMPODERIRYOKU = Campo de RiryokuRiryoku Fieldcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CANALIZADORAARPIA = Canalizadora ArpíaHarpie Channelermonstruo de efectovientobestia alada414001300 |CANCELACIONDEULTIMOMINUTO = Cancelación de Último MinutoLast Minute Cancellationcarta de trampatrampanormal |CANCELADORDEHECHIZOS = Cancelador de HechizosSpell Cancellermonstruo de efectovientomáquina518001600 |CANCIONFUNEBREDEESTIGIA = Canción Fúnebre de EstigiaStygian Dirgecarta de trampatrampacontinua |CANDLEOFFATE = Vela del DestinoCandle of Fatemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2600600 |CANJEAR = CanjearTrade-Incarta mágicamágicanormal |CANNONBALLSPEARSHELLFISH = Crustáceo Lanza Bala de CañónCannonball Spear Shellfishmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua210001000 |CANNONSOLDIER = Soldado CañónCannon Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001300 |CANNONSOLDIERMK2 = Soldado de Cañón MK-2Cannon Soldier MK-2monstruo de efectotierramáquina519001200 |CANONLADIVAMELODIOSA = Canon la Diva MelodiosaCanon the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada414002000 |CANONTHEMELODIOUSDIVA = Canon la Diva MelodiosaCanon the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada414002000 |CANTANTERETROALIMENTADO = Cantante RetroalimentadoPowered Tunermonstruo de efectoaguadragón414001000 |CANTODELATIERRA = Canto de la TierraEarth Chantcarta mágicamágicade ritual |CANYON = CañónCanyoncarta mágicamágicade campo |CAÑON = CañónCanyoncarta mágicamágicade campo |CAÑONACELERADORLINEAL = Cañón Acelerador LinealLinear Accelerator Cannoncarta mágicamágicanormal |CAÑONDEDHARMA = Cañón de DharmaDharma Cannonmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina2900500 |CAÑONDELMOVIMIENTODELASOLAS = Cañon del Movimiento de las OlasWave-Motion Cannoncarta mágicamágicacontinua |CAÑONDEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Cañón de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Cannonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2500500 |CAÑONDESEMILLAS = Cañón de SemillasSeed Cannoncarta mágicamágicacontinua |CAÑONDEVIRUS = Cañón de VirusVirus Cannoncarta de trampatrampanormal |CAÑONEROFANTASMA = Cañonero FantasmaPhantom Skyblastermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41100800 |CAÑONESINTERCEPTADORESMOAI = Cañones Interceptadores MoaiMoai Interceptor Cannonsmonstruo de efectotierraroca411002000 |CAÑONHIDRANTE = Cañón HidranteHydro Pressure Cannoncarta mágicamágicade equipo |CAÑONLAVAL = Cañón LavalLaval Cannonmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero41600900 |CAÑONMAGICOMEGATON = Cañón Magico Mega TonMega Ton Magical Cannoncarta mágicamágicanormal |CAÑONMAQUINARIA = Cañón MaquinariaMachina Cannonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina802200 |CAÑONMOVILDUCKER = Cañón Móvil DUCKERDUCKER Mobile Cannonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina3500500 |CAÑONSATELITE = Cañón SatéliteSatellite Cannonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina500 |CAÑONSIEMPREVIVODELINFRAMUNDO = Cañón Siemprevivo del InframundoEverliving Underworld Cannoncarta mágicamágicacontinua |CAÑONTRASLAPUERTA = Cañón Tras la PuertaBarrel Behind the Doorcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CAÑONTURBO = Cañón TurboTurbo Cannonmonstruo de sincroníafuegomáquina300 |CAPARAZONDEACERO = Caparazón de AceroSteel Shellcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CAPITANINSTRUCTORHOMBREOSO = Capitán Instructor HombreosoCoach Captain Bearmanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia826002700 |CAPITANMERODEADOR = Capitán MerodeadorMarauding Captainmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31200400 |CAPSULADEOTRADIMENSION = Cápsula de Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Capsulecarta mágicamágicanormal |CAPSULADEPODER = Cápsula de PoderPower Capsulecarta mágicamágicanormal |CAPTURADELCANTANTE = Captura del CantanteTuner Capturecarta de trampatrampanormal |CAPTURADELREVESTIMIENTO = Captura del RevestimientoOverlay Capturecarta mágicamágicanormal |CAPTURADEPODERMAGICO = Captura de Poder MágicoSpell Power Graspcarta mágicamágicanormal |CAPTURAP·M = Captura P·MP·M Capturemonstruo péndulooscuridadguerrero418000 |CAPTURASALPICADA = Captura SalpicadaSplash Capturecarta de trampatrampanormal |CAPULLODEROSA = Capullo de RosaRose Budcarta mágicamágicanormal |CAPULLOEVOLUTIVO = Capullo EvolutivoCocoon of Evolutionmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto302000 |CARACOLCONPUAS = Caracol con PúasSpiked Snailmonstruo normaloscuridadinsecto37001300 |CARACOLDECUERDA = Caracol de CuerdaWind-Up Snailmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21002000 |CARACOLDELRAYO = Caracol del RayoBolt Escargotmonstruo normalaguatrueno514001500 |CARACOLMECANICO = Caracol MecánicoMechanical Snailmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina38001000 |CARACOLPSIQUICO = Caracol PsíquicoPsychic Snailmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico419001200 |CARAPAJARO = CarapájaroBirdfacemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada416001600 |CARAVANADELABARRERADEHIELO = Caravana de la Barrera de HieloCaravan of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina1500200 |CARAVANOFTHEICEBARRIER = Caravana de la Barrera de HieloCaravan of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina1500200 |CARBONEDDON = CarbonedónCarboneddonmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio3800600 |CARBONEDON = CarbonedónCarboneddonmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio3800600 |CARCELGRISAILLE = Cárcel GrisailleGrisaille Prisoncarta de trampatrampanormal |CARDADVANCE = Avance de CartasCard Advancecarta mágicamágicanormal |CARDBLOCKER = Bloqueador de CartasCard Blockermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3400400 |CARDBREAKER = RompecartasCard Breakermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero2100900 |CARDCARD = Autocard DCardcar Dmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2800400 |CARDDESTRUCTION = Destrucción de la CartaCard Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |CARDEJECTOR = ExcluyecartaCard Ejectormonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros3400400 |CARDGUARD = Vigilante de las CartasCard Guardmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41600500 |CARDOFLASTWILL = Carta del Último DeseoCard of Last Willcarta de trampatrampanormal |CARDOFSACRIFICE = Carta del SacrificioCard of Sacrificecarta de trampatrampanormal |CARDOFSAFERETURN = Carta de Retorno SeguroCard of Safe Returncarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARDOFSANCTITY = Carta de SantidadCard of Sanctitycarta mágicamágicanormal |CARDROTATOR = Girador de CartaCard Rotatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |CARDSFORBLACKFEATHERS = Cartas por Plumas NegrasCards for Black Featherscarta mágicamágicanormal |CARDSFROMTHESKY = Cartas del CieloCards from the Skycarta mágicamágicanormal |CARDSHUFFLE = Barajar las CartasCard Shufflecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARDSOFCONSONANCE = Cartas de la ConsonanciaCards of Consonancecarta mágicamágicanormal |CARDTRADER = CambiacartaCard Tradercarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARDTROOPER = Soldado de la CartaCard Troopermonstruo de efectotierramáquina3400400 |CARGADEALMA = Carga de AlmaSoul Chargecarta mágicamágicanormal |CARGADEARCILLA = Carga de ArcillaClay Chargecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CARGADELACABALLERIALIGERA = Carga de la Caballería LigeraCharge of the Light Brigadecarta mágicamágicanormal |CARGADELPODEROSO = Carga del PoderosoBurden of the Mightycarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARGADEPORQUERIA = Carga de PorqueríaGarbage Lordmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio502400 |CARGADEPROFUNDIDADDELPEZ = Carga de Profundidad del PezFish Depth Chargecarta de trampatrampanormal |CARGADORDEPILAS = Cargador de PilasBattery Chargercarta mágicamágicanormal |CARGADORFOTONICO = Cargador FotónicoPhoton Chargemanmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero410001000 |CARGADORRAPIDO = Cargador RápidoQuick Chargercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CARGADORVYLON = Cargador VylonVylon Chargermonstruo de efectoluzhada410001000 |CARIDADCOMUN = Caridad ComúnCommon Charitycarta de trampatrampanormal |CARIDADGRACIL = Caridad GrácilGraceful Charitycarta mágicamágicanormal |CARIDADSIDERAL = Caridad SideralGalactic Charitycarta mágicamágicanormal |CARIDADSILVANA = Caridad SilvanaSylvan Charitycarta mágicamágicanormal |CARNADADEGUSANO = Carnada de GusanoWorm Baitcarta mágicamágicanormal |CARRIERROID = CarrierroidCarrierroidmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina41000800 |CARROCERIADEMAQUINARIA = Carrocería de MaquinariaMachina Gearframemonstruo unióntierramáquina418000 |CARRODEGUERRADELABESTIAGLADIADOR = Carro de Guerra de la Bestia GladiadorGladiator Beast War Chariotcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CARTADELSACRIFICIO = Carta del SacrificioCard of Sacrificecarta de trampatrampanormal |CARTADELULTIMODESEO = Carta del Último DeseoCard of Last Willcarta de trampatrampanormal |CARTADERETORNOSEGURO = Carta de Retorno SeguroCard of Safe Returncarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARTADESANTIDAD = Carta de SantidadCard of Sanctitycarta mágicamágicanormal |CARTASDELACONSONANCIA = Cartas de la ConsonanciaCards of Consonancecarta mágicamágicanormal |CARTASDELCIELO = Cartas del CieloCards from the Skycarta mágicamágicanormal |CARTASINFINITAS = Cartas InfinitasInfinite Cardscarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARTASMISTICASDELALUZ = Cartas Místicas de la LuzMystical Cards of Lightcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARTASPORPLUMASNEGRAS = Cartas por Plumas NegrasCards for Black Featherscarta mágicamágicanormal |CARTASPRECIOSASDELMASALLA = Cartas Preciosas del Más AllaPrecious Cards from Beyondcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CARTERISTAILUSORIO = Carterista IlusorioIllusory Snatchermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio724001000 |CARTUCHOVOLCANICO = Cartucho VolcánicoVolcanic Shellmonstruo de efectofuegopiro11000 |CASADECINTAADHESIVA = Casa de Cinta AdhesivaHouse of Adhesive Tapecarta de trampatrampanormal |CASAKARAKURICONTRAMPAS = Casa Karakuri con TrampasKarakuri Trick Housecarta de trampatrampanormal |CASHBACK = Devolución de DineroCash Backcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CASINERIOEVOLUTIL = Casinerio EvolutilEvoltile Casineriomonstruo de efectofuegoreptil31600400 |CASTAÑANATURIA = Castaña NaturiaNaturia Marronmonstruo de efectotierraplanta31200700 |CASTELELCAÑONEROMOSQUETERO = Castel, el Cañonero MosqueteroCastel, the Skyblaster Musketeermonstruo xyzvientobestia alada420001500 |CASTELTHESKYBLASTERMUSKETEER = Castel, el Cañonero MosqueteroCastel, the Skyblaster Musketeermonstruo xyzvientobestia alada420001500 |CASTIGADORRELAMPAGO = Castigador RelámpagoLightning Punishermonstruo de efectooscuridadtrueno726001600 |CASTIGIGANTE = CastigiganteGiganticastlemonstruo de sincroníatierraroca929002800 |CASTIGODELLADRONDETUMBAS = Castigo del Ladrón de TumbasGraverobber's Retributioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |CASTIGODIVINO = Castigo DivinoDivine Punishmentcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CASTILLODELASALMASDEDRAGON = Castillo de las Almas de DragónCastle of Dragonic Soulscarta de trampatrampacontinua |CASTILLODELASILUSIONESOSCURAS = Castillo de las Ilusiones OscurasCastle of Dark Illusionsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio49201930 |CASTILLODELENFRENTAMIENTODELOSKARAKURIS = Castillo del Enfrentamiento de los KarakurisKarakuri Showdown Castlecarta mágicamágicade campo |CASTILLODEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Castillo de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Castlecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CASTILLONUBE = CastillonubeCloudcastlemonstruo de sincroníavientomáquina903000 |CASTLEGATE = Puerta del CastilloCastle Gatemonstruo de efectotierraroca602400 |CASTLEOFDARKILLUSIONS = Castillo de las Ilusiones OscurasCastle of Dark Illusionsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio49201930 |CASTLEOFDRAGONICSOULS = Castillo de las Almas de DragónCastle of Dragonic Soulscarta de trampatrampacontinua |CASTLEWALLS = Paredes de CastilloCastle Wallscarta de trampatrampanormal |CASTORHORDADEMALDAD = Cástor Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Castormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero41750550 |CATAPULTAOSCURA = Catapulta OscuraDark Catapultermonstruo de efectotierramáquina410001500 |CATAPULTTURTLE = Tortuga CatapultaCatapult Turtlemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua510002000 |CATAPULTWARRIOR = Guerrero de la CatapultaCatapult Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero510001500 |CATAPULTZONE = Zona de CatapultaCatapult Zonecarta mágicamágicade campo |CATASTORALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Catastor, Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Catastormonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina522001200 |CATASTROFEMALEVOLENTE = Catástrofe MalevolenteMalevolent Catastrophecarta de trampatrampanormal |CATNIPPEDKITTY = Gato del CatnipCatnipped Kittymonstruo de efectotierrabestia20500 |CATOBLEPASANDTHEWITCHOFFATE = Catoblepas y la Bruja del DestinoCatoblepas and the Witch of Fatemonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros418000 |CATOBLEPASYLABRUJADELDESTINO = Catoblepas y la Bruja del DestinoCatoblepas and the Witch of Fatemonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros418000 |CATSEARTRIBE = Tribu de la Oreja de GatoCat's Ear Tribemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia1200100 |CAUCAGTAGHORDADEACERO = Caucagtag Horda de AceroSteelswarm Caucastagmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio828000 |CAVEDRAGON = Dragón de la CuevaCave Dragonmonstruo de efectovientodragón42000100 |CAYENDO = CayendoFalling Downcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CAZADORADECUERNOSDEDRAGON = Cazadora de Cuernos de DragónDragon Horn Huntermonstruo péndulo normaloscuridadguerrero623001000 |CAZADORADELCAOS = Cazadora del CaosChaos Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio725001600 |CAZADORALIENIGENA = Cazador AlienígenaAlien Huntermonstruo de efectoaguareptil41600800 |CAZADORDEALMAS = Cazador de AlmasSoul Huntermonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio622001800 |CAZADORDECUELLOS = Cazador de CuellosNeck Huntermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio617501900 |CAZADORDECUERDA = Cazador de CuerdaWind-Up Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia31600500 |CAZADORDECHATARRA = Cazador de ChatarraScrap Huntermonstruo de efectotierramáquina31600400 |CAZADORDEDRAGONES = Cazador de DragonesDragon Seekermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio620002100 |CAZADORDEESPADAS = Cazador de EspadasSword Huntermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero724501700 |CAZADORDELEGADOS = Cazador de LegadosLegacy Huntermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001500 |CAZADORDEMARARMADO = Cazador de Mar ArmadoArmed Sea Huntermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina41800400 |CAZADORDENUMEROS = Cazador de NúmerosNo. Huntermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001400 |CAZADORDEOPCIONES = Cazador de OpcionesOption Huntercarta de trampatrampanormal |CAZADORDEPLUMASNEGRAS = Cazador de Plumas NegrasHunter of Black Feathersmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia417001000 |CAZADORDEVAMPIROS = Cazador de VampirosVampire Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero416001600 |CAZADORESCONDIDO = Cazador EscondidoSnipe Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41500600 |CAZADORGB = Cazador G.B.G.B. Huntermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412002000 |CAZADOROSCURO = Cazador OscuroDark Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41600400 |CAZAMECANICO = CazamecánicoMechanicalchasermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina41850800 |CCAPACAPUINMORTALTERRESTRE = Ccapac Apu, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Ccapac Apumonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1030002500 |CEASEFIRE = TreguaCeasefirecarta de trampatrampanormal |CEBRAOSCURA = Cebra OscuraDark Zebramonstruo de efectotierrabestia41800400 |CEFALOPODOQLIFUERTE = Cefalópodo QlifuerteQliphort Accessmonstruo péndulotierramáquina728001000 |CELESTIA = CelestiaCelestiacarta mágicamágicade campo |CELESTIAANGELLUMINOSO = Celestia, Ángel LuminosoCelestia, Lightsworn Angelmonstruo de efectoluzhada52300200 |CELESTIALIGHTSWORNANGEL = Celestia, Ángel LuminosoCelestia, Lightsworn Angelmonstruo de efectoluzhada52300200 |CELESTIALSWORDEATOS = Espada Celestial - EatosCelestial Sword - Eatoscarta mágicamágicade equipo |CELESTIALTRANSFORMATION = Transformación CelestialCelestial Transformationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CELESTIALWOLFLORDBLUESIRIUS = Sirius Azul, Señor de Lobos CelestialesCelestial Wolf Lord, Blue Siriusmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero-bestia624001500 |CELFONMORFOTRONICO = Celfon MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Celfonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100100 |CELTICGUARDIAN = Guardián CeltaCeltic Guardianmonstruo normaltierraguerrero414001200 |CELULADEBATALLADEDOSHOMBRES = Célula de Batalla de Dos HombresTwo-Man Cell Battlecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CELULADECORRUPCIONA = Célula de Corrupción "A"Corruption Cell "A"carta mágicamágicanormal |CELULADEENERGIADEHOMBREPILA = Célula de Energía de Hombre PilaBatteryman Fuel Cellmonstruo de efectoluztrueno621000 |CELULADERECARGATELEKINETICA = Célula de Recarga TelekinéticaTelekinetic Charging Cellcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CELULAHORDADEACERO = Célula Horda de AceroSteelswarm Cellmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |CELLEXPLOSIONVIRUS = Virus de Explosión de CeldasCell Explosion Viruscarta de trampatrampanormal |CEMENTERIODEMAMUTS = Cementerio de MamutsMammoth Graveyardmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio31200800 |CEMENTERIOPROHIBIDO = Cementerio ProhibidoForbidden Graveyardcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CEMENTERIOYLAMANODELAINVITACION = Cementerio y la Mano de la InvitaciónGraveyard and the Hand of Invitationmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi3700900 |CEMETARYBOMB = Bomba de CementerioCemetary Bombcarta de trampatrampanormal |CENTAUROMINOICO = Centauro MinoicoMinoan Centaurmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia618001000 |CENTINELADELOSMARES = Centinela de los MaresSentinel of the Seasmonstruo normalaguaaqua413001000 |CENTINELAESCARLATA = Centinela EscarlataCrimson Sentrymonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero415001200 |CENTINELAHORDADEACERO = Centinela Horda de AceroSteelswarm Sentinelmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio311000 |CENTINELAPLATEADO = Centinela PlateadoSilver Sentinelmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001300 |CENTINELAREVESTIDO = Centinela RevestidoOverlay Snipermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero420000 |CENTRIFUGALFIELD = Campo CentrífugoCentrifugal Fieldcarta mágicamágicade campo |CENTROOSCURO = Centro OscuroDark Corecarta mágicamágicanormal |CERAMIMICA = CeramímicaMimiclaycarta mágicamágicanormal |CERATOEVOLUSAURIO = Cerato EvolusaurioEvolsaur Ceratomonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio419001400 |CERBATANERAAMAZONESS = Cerbatanera AmazonessAmazoness Blowpipermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero38001500 |CERBEROFOTONICO = Cerbero FotónicoPhoton Cerberusmonstruo de efectoluzbestia31300600 |CERBEROGORGONICO = Cerbero GorgónicoGorgonic Cerberusmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31300300 |CEREBROALIENIGENA = Cerebro AlienígenaAlien Braincarta de trampatrampanormal |CEREBROANTIGUO = Cerebro AntiguoAncient Brainmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio31000700 |CEREBRUSDELLAMAS = Cerebrus de LlamasFlame Cerebrusmonstruo normalfuegopiro621001800 |CEREMONIADESELLADODEKATON = Ceremonia de Sellado de KatonSealing Ceremony of Katoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |CEREMONIADESELLADODEMOKUTON = Ceremonia de Sellado de MokutonSealing Ceremony of Mokutoncarta de trampatrampanormal |CEREMONIADESELLADODERAITON = Ceremonia de Sellado de RaitonSealing Ceremony of Raitoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |CEREMONIADESELLADODESUITON = Ceremonia de Sellado de SuitonSealing Ceremony of Suitoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |CEREMONIALBELL = Campana CeremonialCeremonial Bellmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros301850 |CEREZASNATURIA = Cerezas NaturiaNaturia Cherriesmonstruo cantantetierraplanta1200200 |CEROCEROCA = CerocerocaZerozerockcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CERRAJEROELGUERRERODELALLAVE = Cerrajero el Guerrero de la LlaveKey Man the Key Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero21000500 |CERULIGURUOFDARKWORLD = Ceruli, Líder del Mundo OscuroCeruli, Guru of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1100300 |CERULILIDERDELMUNDOOSCURO = Ceruli, Líder del Mundo OscuroCeruli, Guru of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1100300 |CESARFOTONICO = César FotónicoPhoton Caesarmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero820002800 |CESARGAGAGA = César GagagaGagaga Caesarmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31800600 |CESTUSDEDAGLA = Cestus de DaglaCestus of Daglacarta mágicamágicade equipo |CESTUSOFDAGLA = Cestus de DaglaCestus of Daglacarta mágicamágicade equipo |CIBERARCHIDEMONIO = Ciber ArchidemonioCyber Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410002000 |CIBERARMADO = Ciber ArmadoArmored Cybernmonstruo uniónvientomáquina402000 |CIBERARPIA = Ciber ArpíaCyber Harpie Ladymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada418001300 |CIBERBAILARINA = Cíber BailarinaCyber Primamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero623001600 |CIBERCOMANDANTE = Ciber ComandanteCyber Commandermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina2750700 |CIBERDINOSAURIO = Ciber DinosaurioCyber Dinosaurmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina725001900 |CIBERDISPARADORDEINVOCACION = Cíber Disparador de InvocaciónCyber Summon Blastercarta de trampatrampacontinua |CIBERDRAGON = Ciber DragónCyber Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina521001600 |CIBERDRAGONBARRERA = Ciber Dragón BarreraCyber Barrier Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina68002800 |CIBERDRAGONDEDOSCABEZAS = Ciber Dragón de Dos CabezasCyber Twin Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzmáquina828002100 |CIBERDRAGONDREI = Ciber Dragón DreiCyber Dragon Dreimonstruo de efectoluzmáquina41800800 |CIBERDRAGONFINAL = Ciber Dragón FinalCyber End Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzmáquina1040002800 |CIBERDRAGONLASER = Ciber Dragón LáserCyber Laser Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina724001800 |CIBERDRAGONNOVA = Ciber Dragón NovaCyber Dragon Novamonstruo xyzluzmáquina521001600 |CIBERDRAGONZWEI = Ciber Dragón ZweiCyber Dragon Zweimonstruo de efectoluzmáquina415001000 |CIBERELTANIN = Ciber EltaninCyber Eltaninmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina10?? |CIBERESCUDO = Ciber EscudoCyber Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CIBERESTRELLA = Ciber EstrellaEtoile Cybermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412001600 |CIBERFENIX = Cíber FénixCyber Phoenixmonstruo de efectofuegomáquina412001600 |CIBERGIMNASTA = Ciber GimnastaCyber Gymnastmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero48001800 |CIBERHALCON = Ciber-HalcónCyber Falconmonstruo normalvientomáquina414001200 |CIBERJARRA = Ciber JarraCyber Jarmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca3900900 |CIBERKIRIN = Cíber KirinCyber Kirinmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina3300800 |CIBEROGRO = Cíber OgroCyber Ogremonstruo de efectotierramáquina519001200 |CIBEROGRO2 = Ciber Ogro 2Cyber Ogre 2monstruo de fusióntierramáquina726001900 |CIBEROUROBOROS = Ciber OuroborosCyber Ouroborosmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2100600 |CIBERPATINADORA = Ciber PatinadoraCyber Bladermonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero72100800 |CIBERPLANTADEREPARACION = Ciber Planta de ReparaciónCyber Repair Plantcarta mágicamágicanormal |CIBERSAURIO = Ciber-SaurioCyber Saurusmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina518001400 |CIBERSOLDADO = Ciber SoldadoCyber Soldiermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina515001700 |CIBERSOLDADODELMUNDOOSCURO = Ciber Soldado del Mundo OscuroCyber Soldier of Darkworldmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina414001200 |CIBERSOMBRAGUARDNA = Cíber Sombra GuardnaCyber Shadow Gardnacarta de trampatrampanormal |CIBERSTEIN = CibersteinCyber-Steinmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2700500 |CIBERTELEPATA = Ciber TelépataCyber Espermonstruo de efectofuegomáquina412001800 |CIBERTIBURON = Ciber TiburónCyber Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez521002000 |CIBERTUTU = Cíber TutuCyber Tutumonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31000800 |CIBERVALLE = Ciber ValleCyber Valleymonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |CICLOALQUIMICO = Ciclo AlquímicoAlchemy Cyclecarta de trampatrampanormal |CICLOAQUAESPEJO = Ciclo AquaespejoAquamirror Cyclecarta de trampatrampanormal |CICLONDELESPACIO = Ciclón del EspacioSpace Cyclonecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CICLONDEPOLVODEDIAMANTE = Ciclón de Polvo de DiamanteDiamond-Dust Cyclonecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CICLONDESTRUCTIVO = Ciclón DestructivoDestruction Cyclonemonstruo de efectovientoreptil720001500 |CICLONDOBLE = Ciclón DobleDouble Cyclonecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CICLOPECIBERNETICO = Cíclope CibernéticoCybernetic Cyclopeanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41400200 |CIEMPIESINZEKTOR = Ciempiés InzektorInzektor Centipedemonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto316001200 |CIENTIFICOMAGICO = Científico MágicoMagical Scientistmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros1300300 |CIERVOVOLANTENATURIA = Ciervo Volante NaturiaNaturia Stag Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto622001500 |CILINDROMAGICO = Cilindro MágicoMagic Cylindercarta de trampatrampanormal |CINTADELRENACIMIENTO = Cinta del RenacimientoRibbon of Rebirthcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CINTURONDECONSTELACION = Cinturón de ConstelaciónConstellar Beltcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CINTURONNEGROLEGENDARIO = Cinturón Negro LegendarioLegendary Black Beltcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CIRCLEOFTHEFIREKINGS = Círculo de los Reyes de FuegoCircle of the Fire Kingscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CIRCOGOBLIN = Circo GoblinGoblin Circuscarta mágicamágicacontinua |CIRCUITOROTO = Circuito RotoDegenerate Circuitcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CIRCULOATAHECHIZOS = Círculo AtahechizosSpellbinding Circlecarta de trampatrampacontinua |CIRCULODEENCANTAMIENTODEPIKERU = Círculo de Encantamiento de PikeruPikeru's Circle of Enchantmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |CIRCULODELMAGO = Círculo del MagoMagician's Circlecarta de trampatrampanormal |CIRCULODELOSREYESDEFUEGO = Círculo de los Reyes de FuegoCircle of the Fire Kingscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CIRCULODETONADORA = Círculo Detonador "A"Detonator Circle "A"carta de trampatrampanormal |CIRCULOFOTONICO = Círculo FotónicoPhoton Circlemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros410001000 |CIRCULOMAGNETICOLV2 = Círculo Magnético LV2Magnet Circle LV2carta mágicamágicanormal |CIRCULOSENLASCOSECHAS = Círculos en las CosechasCrop Circlescarta de trampatrampanormal |CIRMALEBRANCHEDELABISMOARDIENTE = Cir, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteCir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio316001200 |CIRMALEBRANCHEOFTHEBURNINGABYSS = Cir, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteCir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio316001200 |CIRUGIADEADN = Cirugía de ADNDNA Surgerycarta de trampatrampacontinua |CIUDADANTIGUAPERDICIONARCOIRIS = Ciudad Antigua - Perdición ArcoirisAncient City - Rainbow Ruinscarta mágicamágicade campo |CIUDADBABILONIACRONOMALA = Ciudad Babilonia CronómalaChronomaly City Babyloncarta mágicamágicade campo |CIUDADELAMAGICADEENDIMION = Ciudadela Mágica de EndimiónMagical Citadel of Endymioncarta mágicamágicade campo |CIUDADOSCURA = Ciudad OscuraDark Citycarta mágicamágicade campo |CLAUSOLASALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Clausolas, Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Clausolasmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina623001200 |CLAWREACHER = Alcanzador de GarraClaw Reachermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio31000800 |CLAYCHARGE = Carga de ArcillaClay Chargecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CLEARVICEDRAGON = Dragón Tenaza TransparenteClear Vice Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón8?0 |CLEARWINGSYNCHRODRAGON = Dragón de Sincronía de Alas ClarasClear Wing Synchro Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón725002000 |CLEARWORLD = Mundo TransparenteClear Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |CLERIGOPSIQUICOCALLADO = Clérigo Psíquico CalladoHushed Psychic Clericmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico302100 |CLIFFTHETRAPREMOVER = Escorpión Oscuro - Cliff el Quita TrampasCliff the Trap Removermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero312001000 |CLOAKANDDAGGER = De Capa y EspadaCloak and Daggercarta de trampatrampacontinua |CLOCKENMORFOTRONICO = Clocken MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Clockenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina26001100 |CLOCKRESONATOR = Resonador del RelojClock Resonatormonstruo cantantetierrademonio31200600 |CLOCKTOWERPRISON = Prisión de la Torre del RelojClock Tower Prisoncarta mágicamágicade campo |CLONING = Duplicado de ClonCloningcarta de trampatrampanormal |CLOSEDFOREST = Bosque CerradoClosed Forestcarta mágicamágicade campo |CLOUDCASTLE = CastillonubeCloudcastlemonstruo de sincroníavientomáquina903000 |CLOUDIANACIDCLOUD = Cloudian - Nube ÁcidaCloudian - Acid Cloudmonstruo de efectoaguahada45000 |CLOUDIANALTUS = Cloudian - AltusCloudian - Altusmonstruo de efectoaguahada413000 |CLOUDIANBOLADEHUMO = Cloudian - Bola de HumoCloudian - Smoke Ballmonstruo normalaguahada1200600 |CLOUDIANCIRROSTRATUS = Cloudian - CirrostratusCloudian - Cirrostratusmonstruo de efectoaguahada49000 |CLOUDIANDRAGONDETORMENTAS = Cloudian - Dragón de TormentasCloudian - Storm Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguahada410000 |CLOUDIANENFURECIDO = Cloudian EnfurecidoRaging Cloudiancarta de trampatrampanormal |CLOUDIANEYEOFTHETYPHOON = Cloudian - Ojo del TifónCloudian - Eye of the Typhoonmonstruo de efectovientoaqua830001000 |CLOUDIANGHOSTFOG = Cloudian - Niebla FantasmaCloudian - Ghost Fogmonstruo de efectoaguademonio100 |CLOUDIANNIEBLAFANTASMA = Cloudian - Niebla FantasmaCloudian - Ghost Fogmonstruo de efectoaguademonio100 |CLOUDIANNIMBUSMAN = Cloudian - NimbusmanCloudian - Nimbusmanmonstruo de efectoaguahada510001000 |CLOUDIANNUBEACIDA = Cloudian - Nube ÁcidaCloudian - Acid Cloudmonstruo de efectoaguahada45000 |CLOUDIANNUBEOVEJA = Cloudian - Nube OvejaCloudian - Sheep Cloudmonstruo de efectoaguahada100 |CLOUDIANNUBETOXICA = Cloudian - Nube TóxicaCloudian - Poison Cloudmonstruo de efectoaguademonio301000 |CLOUDIANOJODELTIFON = Cloudian - Ojo del TifónCloudian - Eye of the Typhoonmonstruo de efectovientoaqua830001000 |CLOUDIANPOISONCLOUD = Cloudian - Nube TóxicaCloudian - Poison Cloudmonstruo de efectoaguademonio301000 |CLOUDIANSHEEPCLOUD = Cloudian - Nube OvejaCloudian - Sheep Cloudmonstruo de efectoaguahada100 |CLOUDIANSMOKEBALL = Cloudian - Bola de HumoCloudian - Smoke Ballmonstruo normalaguahada1200600 |CLOUDIANSQUALL = Chillido CloudianCloudian Squallcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CLOUDIANSTORMDRAGON = Cloudian - Dragón de TormentasCloudian - Storm Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguahada410000 |CLOUDIANTURBULENCE = Cloudian - TurbulenciaCloudian - Turbulencemonstruo de efectoaguahada48000 |CLOUDIANTURBULENCIA = Cloudian - TurbulenciaCloudian - Turbulencemonstruo de efectoaguahada48000 |CLOWNZOMBIE = Zombi PayasoClown Zombiemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi213500 |CMAXX = "C" MaxxMaxx "C"monstruo de efectotierrainsecto2500200 |CNEGRABRILLANTE = "C" Negra BrillanteShiny Black "C"monstruo de efectotierrainsecto1200500 |COACHCAPTAINBEARMAN = Capitán Instructor HombreosoCoach Captain Bearmanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia826002700 |COACHGOBLIN = Goblin EntrenadorCoach Goblinmonstruo de efectotierrademonio412001500 |COACHKINGGIANTRAINER = Rey de Instructores GigantrenadorCoach King Giantrainermonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero828002000 |COACHSOLDIERWOLFBARK = Soldado Instructor LoboladraCoach Soldier Wolfbarkmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia416001200 |COATLLAVAL = Coatl LavalLaval Coatlmonstruo cantantefuegopiro21300700 |COBERTIZODEEFECTIVODELOSKARAKURI = Cobertizo de Efectivo de los KarakuriKarakuri Cash Shedcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |COBRAJAR = Jarra de CobraCobra Jarmonstruo de efectotierrareptil2600300 |COBRAMANSAKUZY = Sakuzi el Hombre CobraCobraman Sakuzymonstruo de efectotierrareptil3800400 |COBRAVENENOSA = Cobra VenenosaVenom Cobramonstruo normaltierrareptil41002000 |COCCINELLIDAEESPEJADA = Coccinellidae EspejadaMirror Ladybugmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto1100100 |COCCINELLIDAEINZEKTOR = Coccinellidae InzektorInzektor Ladybugmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto2500100 |COCCINELLIDAENATURIA = Coccinellidae NaturiaNaturia Ladybugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1100100 |COCINEROMERODEADOR = Cocinero MerodeadorMarinating Captainmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31200400 |COCKADOODLEDOO = CocorocóCockadoodledoomonstruo cantantevientobestia alada516002000 |COCKROACHKNIGHT = Caballero CucarachaCockroach Knightmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto3800900 |COCOONOFEVOLUTION = Capullo EvolutivoCocoon of Evolutionmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto302000 |COCOONPARTY = Fiesta de CrisálidasCocoon Partycarta mágicamágicanormal |COCOONREBIRTH = Renacimiento de CrisálidaCocoon Rebirthcarta mágicamágicacontinua |COCOONVEIL = Velo de CrisálidaCocoon Veilcarta de trampatrampanormal |COCOROCO = CocorocóCockadoodledoomonstruo cantantevientobestia alada516002000 |CODARUS = CodarusCodarusmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina414001200 |CODEAANCIENTRUINS = Ruinas Antiguas Código ACode A Ancient Ruinscarta mágicamágicacontinua |CODICIADELCAOS = Codicia del CaosChaos Greedcarta mágicamágicanormal |CODICIAIMPRUDENTE = Codicia ImprudenteReckless Greedcarta de trampatrampanormal |COFFINSELLER = Vendedor de AtaudesCoffin Sellercarta de trampatrampacontinua |COFREDELTESORODEVORAHOMBRES = Cofre del Tesoro DevorahombresMan-Eating Treasure Chestmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio416001000 |COFREDEOROSELLADO = Cofre de Oro SelladoGold Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicanormal |COHETEDECOMANDO = Cohete de ComandoRocket Pildercarta mágicamágicade equipo |COHETEFLECHAEXPRES = Cohete Flecha ExprésRocket Arrow Expressmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1050000 |COHETETURBO = Cohete TurboTurbo Rocketmonstruo cantantevientomáquina200 |COLADECABALLITO = Cola de CaballitoHorseytailmonstruo de efectovientoplanta2400500 |COLAPSO = ColapsoShrinkcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |COLAPSODELAGRAVEDAD = Colapso de la GravedadGravity Collapsecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |COLAPSOESPACIAL = Colapso EspacialSpatial Collapsecarta de trampatrampacontinua |COLDENCHANTER = Encantador del FríoCold Enchantermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |COLDFEET = Pies FríosCold Feetcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |COLDWAVE = Oleada FríaCold Wavecarta mágicamágicanormal |COLECCIONISTADEBASURA = Coleccionista de BasuraJunk Collectormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero510002200 |COLGANTENEGRO = Colgante NegroBlack Pendantcarta mágicamágicade equipo |COLIBRIAEREONEOESPACIAL = Colibrí Aéreo Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Air Hummingbirdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada3800600 |COLIBRICRISALIDA = Colibrí CrisálidaChrysalis Chickymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada2600400 |COLISEODELKAISER = Coliseo del KaiserKaiser Colosseumcarta mágicamágicacontinua |COLISEOJAULADELASBESTIASGLADIADOR = Coliseo - Jaula de las Bestias GladiadorColosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beastscarta mágicamágicade campo |COLISEOSALVAJE = Coliseo SalvajeSavage Colosseumcarta mágicamágicade campo |COLMILLODEEXTELEON = Colmillo de ExteleónExterio's Fangcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |COLMILLODESERPIENTE = Colmillo de SerpienteSnake Fangcarta de trampatrampanormal |COLMILLOPLATEADO = Colmillo PlateadoSilver Fangmonstruo normaltierrabestia31200800 |COLMILLOSDEBESTIA = Colmillos de BestiaBeast Fangscarta mágicamágicade equipo |COLMILLOSDEEMBOSCADA = Colmillos de EmboscadaAmbush Fangscarta de trampatrampanormal |COLMILLOSENVENENADOS = Colmillos EnvenenadosPoison Fangscarta mágicamágicacontinua |COLMILLOVOLADOR = ColmillovoladorFlyfangmonstruo de efectovientopez31600300 |COLMILLUDOFOSIL = Colmilludo FósilFossil Tuskermonstruo de efectotierraroca418000 |COLOSODELAHOGUERA = Coloso de la HogueraBonfire Colossusmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia826002000 |COLOSSALFIGHTER = Luchador ColosalColossal Fightermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero828001000 |COLOSSALFIGHTERASSAULTMODE = Luchador Colosal/Modo de AtaqueColossal Fighter/Assault Modemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero1033001500 |COLOSSEUMCAGEOFTHEGLADIATORBEASTS = Coliseo - Jaula de las Bestias GladiadorColosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beastscarta mágicamágicade campo |COLUMPIODELOSRECUERDOS = Columpio de los RecuerdosSwing of Memoriescarta mágicamágicanormal |COLLARDEMANDO = Collar de MandoNecklace of Commandcarta mágicamágicade equipo |COLLECTEDPOWER = Poder AlmacenadoCollected Powercarta de trampatrampanormal |COMADREJAREMOLINO = Comadreja RemolinoWhirlwind Weaselmonstruo de efectovientobestia35001500 |COMANDANTEARCHIDEMONIO = Comandante ArchidemonioArchfiend Commandermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625001200 |COMANDANTECOVINGTON = Comandante CovingtonCommander Covingtonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41000600 |COMANDANTECUIDADORDETUMBAS = Comandante Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Commandantmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros416001500 |COMANDANTEDEESPADAS = Comandante de EspadasCommander of Swordscarta de trampatrampanormal |COMANDANTEGOTTOMSMAESTRODELAESPADA = Comandante Gottoms, Maestro de la EspadaCommander Gottoms, Swordmastermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia621001600 |COMANDANTEPSIQUICO = Comandante PsíquicoPsychic Commandermonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico31400800 |COMANDANTEPUTREFACTO = Comandante PutrefactoDecayed Commandermonstruo de efectotierrazombi410001500 |COMANDOFLAMVELL = Comando FlamvellFlamvell Commandomonstruo de efectofuegopiro62200200 |COMBINACIONCONLASBESTIASESPIRITUALES = Combinación con las Bestias EspiritualesCombination with the Spirit Beastscarta de trampatrampanormal |COMBINACIONESCORPIONOSCURO = Combinación Escorpión OscuroDark Scorpion Combinationcarta de trampatrampanormal |COMBINATIONATTACK = Ataque CombinadoCombination Attackcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |COMBINATIONWITHTHESPIRITBEASTS = Combinación con las Bestias EspiritualesCombination with the Spirit Beastscarta de trampatrampanormal |COMBOFIGHTER = Luchador ComboCombo Fightermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41600800 |COMBOMASTER = Maestro ComboCombo Mastermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero522001500 |COMBOONIGAMI = Combo Oni-GamiOni-Gami Combocarta mágicamágicanormal |COMEDIANTEDEMONIO = Comediante DemonioFiend Comediancarta de trampatrampanormal |COMEDORDEDAÑO = Comedor de DañoDamage Eatermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2100800 |COMEDORDEESTRELLAS = Comedor de EstrellasStar Eatermonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón1132002800 |COMETRAMPAS = CometrampasTrap Eatermonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio419001600 |COMICSHEROKINGARTHUR = Héroe de los Cómics Rey ArturoComics Hero King Arthurmonstruo xyztierraguerrero424001200 |COMILONDEZONA = Comilón de ZonaZone Eatermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1250200 |COMMANDERCOVINGTON = Comandante CovingtonCommander Covingtonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41000600 |COMMANDERGOTTOMSSWORDMASTER = Comandante Gottoms, Maestro de la EspadaCommander Gottoms, Swordmastermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia621001600 |COMMANDEROFSWORDS = Comandante de EspadasCommander of Swordscarta de trampatrampanormal |COMMANDKNIGHT = Caballero ComandanteCommand Knightmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero412001900 |COMMANDPERFORMANCE = Representación ExcelenteCommand Performancecarta de trampatrampanormal |COMMENCEMENTDANCE = Danza de InicioCommencement Dancecarta mágicamágicade ritual |COMMONCHARITY = Caridad ComúnCommon Charitycarta de trampatrampanormal |COMMONSOUL = Alma en ComúnCommon Soulcarta mágicamágicacontinua |COMPARTIRELDOLOR = Compartir el DolorShare the Paincarta mágicamágicanormal |COMPETENCIA = CompetenciaFace-Offcarta de trampatrampanormal |COMPLETARELCONTRATO = Completar el ContratoFulfillment of the Contractcarta mágicamágicade equipo |COMPONENTEVYLON = Componente VylonVylon Componentcarta mágicamágicade equipo |COMPRAUNICA = Compra ÚnicaSingle Purchasecarta mágicamágicanormal |COMPRESIONDELNUCLEO = Compresión del NúcleoCore Compressioncarta mágicamágicanormal |COMPULSORYESCAPEDEVICE = Artilugio de Escape CompulsivoCompulsory Escape Devicecarta de trampatrampanormal |COMPULSORYEVACUATIONDEVICE = Artilugio de Evacuación CompulsivaCompulsory Evacuation Devicecarta de trampatrampanormal |COMRADESWORDSMANOFLANDSTAR = Camarada Espadachín de LandstarComrade Swordsman of Landstarmonstruo cantantetierraguerrero35001200 |CONCHAQLIFUERTE = Concha QlifuerteQliphort Shellmonstruo péndulotierramáquina828001000 |CONDEMNEDMAIDEN = Doncella CondenadaCondemned Maidenmonstruo de efectoluzhada41002000 |CONDENSADORDEDAÑO = Condensador de DañoDamage Condensercarta de trampatrampanormal |CONDORDELABRUMA = Cóndor de la BrumaMist Condormonstruo cantantevientobestia alada41400400 |CONDORGUSTO = Cóndor GustoGusto Codormonstruo de efectovientobestia alada31000400 |CONDUCTORDEMASA = Conductor de MasaMass Drivercarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONEDRAGON = ConedragónRabidragonmonstruo normalluzdragón829502900 |CONEJINESPELUZNANTE = Conejín EspeluznanteCreepy Coneymonstruo de efectotierrabestia310001900 |CONEJOBLANCOINABA = Conejo Blanco InabaInaba White Rabbitmonstruo spirittierrabestia3700500 |CONEJODECUERDA = Conejo de CuerdaWind-Up Rabbitmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia31400600 |CONEJODELAESPADA = Conejo de la EspadaBlade Rabbitmonstruo de efectotierrabestia2400300 |CONEJOOSCURO = Conejo OscuroDark Rabbitmonstruo normaloscuridadbestia411001500 |CONEJOPELUCHANIMAL = Conejo PeluchanimalFluffal Rabbitmonstruo de efectotierrahada13001200 |CONEJORESCATADOR = Conejo RescatadorRescue Rabbitmonstruo de efectotierrabestia4300100 |CONFIANZAMENTAL = Confianza MentalMind Trustcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONFISCACION = ConfiscaciónConfiscationcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONFISCATION = ConfiscaciónConfiscationcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONFRONTINGTHEC = Enfrentando a la "C"Confronting the "C"monstruo de efectotierrainsecto511002500 |CONFUSIONCHAFF = Señuelo de la ConfusiónConfusion Chaffcarta de trampatrampanormal |CONGERDELRAYO = Conger del RayoLightning Congermonstruo normalaguatrueno3350750 |CONJURODEDOLOR = Conjuro de DolorSpell of Paincarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CONJURODESINTESIS = Conjuro de SíntesisSynthesis Spellcarta mágicamágicade ritual |CONJURODIFICIL4 = Conjuro Difícil 4Tricky Spell 4carta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CONSCRIPTION = ReclutamientoConscriptioncarta de trampatrampanormal |CONSECRATEDLIGHT = Luz ConsagradaConsecrated Lightmonstruo de efectoluzhada100 |CONSECUENCIADELMILAGRO = Consecuencia del MilagroMiracle's Wakecarta de trampatrampanormal |CONSEJERALIRIO = Consejera LirioCounselor Lilymonstruo cantantetierrahada34001500 |CONSEJERODESHIEN = Consejero de ShienShien's Advisormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41200400 |CONSTELACIONACUBENS = Constelación AcubensConstellar Acubensmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina48002000 |CONSTELACIONALDEBARAN = Constelación AldebaránConstellar Aldebaranmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia31300800 |CONSTELACIONALGIEDI = Constelación AlgiediConstellar Algiedimonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416001400 |CONSTELACIONALRESCHA = Constelación AlreschaConstellar Alreschamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero622001200 |CONSTELACIONANTARES = Constelación AntaresConstellar Antaresmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina62400900 |CONSTELACIONHYADES = Constelación HyadesConstellar Hyadesmonstruo xyzluzguerrero319001100 |CONSTELACIONKAUS = Constelación KausConstellar Kausmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia41800700 |CONSTELACIONLEONIS = Constelación LeonisConstellar Leonismonstruo de efectoluzbestia310001800 |CONSTELACIONOMEGA = Constelación OmegaConstellar Omegamonstruo xyzluzguerrero-bestia42400500 |CONSTELACIONPARPADEANTE = Constelación ParpadeanteConstellar Twinklecarta mágicamágicanormal |CONSTELACIONPLEYADES = Constelación PléyadesConstellar Pleiadesmonstruo xyzluzguerrero525001500 |CONSTELACIONPOLUX = Constelación PóluxConstellar Polluxmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700600 |CONSTELACIONPRAESEPE = Constelación PraesepeConstellar Praesepemonstruo xyzluzmáquina42400800 |CONSTELACIONPTOLOMEOM7 = Constelación Ptolomeo M7Constellar Ptolemy M7monstruo xyzluzmáquina627002000 |CONSTELACIONRASALHAGUE = Constelación RasalhagueConstellar Rasalhaguemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2900100 |CONSTELACIONSHERATAN = Constelación SheratanConstellar Sheratanmonstruo de efectoluzbestia37001900 |CONSTELACIONSIAT = Constelación SiatConstellar Siatmonstruo de efectoluzhada11001600 |CONSTELACIONSOMBRERO = Constelación SombreroConstellar Sombremonstruo de efectoluzhada415501600 |CONSTELACIONVIRGO = Constelación VirgoConstellar Virgomonstruo de efectoluzhada523001600 |CONSTELACIONZUBENESCHAMALI = Constelación ZubeneschamaliConstellar Zubeneschamalimonstruo de efectoluzmáquina521001400 |CONSTELCABALLERODIAMANTE = Constelcaballero DiamanteConstellarknight Diamondmonstruo xyzluzwyrm527002000 |CONSTELLARACUBENS = Constelación AcubensConstellar Acubensmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina48002000 |CONSTELLARALDEBARAN = Constelación AldebaránConstellar Aldebaranmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia31300800 |CONSTELLARALGIEDI = Constelación AlgiediConstellar Algiedimonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416001400 |CONSTELLARALRESCHA = Constelación AlreschaConstellar Alreschamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero622001200 |CONSTELLARANTARES = Constelación AntaresConstellar Antaresmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina62400900 |CONSTELLARBELT = Cinturón de ConstelaciónConstellar Beltcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONSTELLARHYADES = Constelación HyadesConstellar Hyadesmonstruo xyzluzguerrero319001100 |CONSTELLARKAUS = Constelación KausConstellar Kausmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia41800700 |CONSTELLARKNIGHTDIAMOND = Constelcaballero DiamanteConstellarknight Diamondmonstruo xyzluzwyrm527002000 |CONSTELLARLEONIS = Constelación LeonisConstellar Leonismonstruo de efectoluzbestia310001800 |CONSTELLARMETEOR = Meteoro de la ConstelaciónConstellar Meteorcarta de trampatrampanormal |CONSTELLAROMEGA = Constelación OmegaConstellar Omegamonstruo xyzluzguerrero-bestia42400500 |CONSTELLARPLEIADES = Constelación PléyadesConstellar Pleiadesmonstruo xyzluzguerrero525001500 |CONSTELLARPOLLUX = Constelación PóluxConstellar Polluxmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41700600 |CONSTELLARPRAESEPE = Constelación PraesepeConstellar Praesepemonstruo xyzluzmáquina42400800 |CONSTELLARPTOLEMYM7 = Constelación Ptolomeo M7Constellar Ptolemy M7monstruo xyzluzmáquina627002000 |CONSTELLARRASALHAGUE = Constelación RasalhagueConstellar Rasalhaguemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2900100 |CONSTELLARSHERATAN = Constelación SheratanConstellar Sheratanmonstruo de efectoluzbestia37001900 |CONSTELLARSIAT = Constelación SiatConstellar Siatmonstruo de efectoluzhada11001600 |CONSTELLARSOMBRE = Constelación SombreroConstellar Sombremonstruo de efectoluzhada415501600 |CONSTELLARSTARCRADLE = Cuna Estelar de la ConstelaciónConstellar Star Cradlecarta mágicamágicanormal |CONSTELLARSTARCHART = Mapa Estelar de la ConstelaciónConstellar Star Chartcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONSTELLARTEMPEST = Tempestad de ConstelaciónConstellar Tempestcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONSTELLARTWINKLE = Constelación ParpadeanteConstellar Twinklecarta mágicamágicanormal |CONSTELLARVIRGO = Constelación VirgoConstellar Virgomonstruo de efectoluzhada523001600 |CONSTELLARZUBENESCHAMALI = Constelación ZubeneschamaliConstellar Zubeneschamalimonstruo de efectoluzmáquina521001400 |CONSTRUCTIONTRAINSIGNALRED = Señal Roja Tren de ConstrucciónConstruction Train Signal Redmonstruo de efectotierramáquina310001300 |CONTACT = ContactoContactcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTACTO = ContactoContactcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTACTOCONELAGUAESPEJO = Contacto con el AguaespejoContact with the Aquamirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTACTOCONGUSTO = Contacto con GustoContact with Gustocarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTACTOFUERA = Contacto FueraContact Outcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CONTACTOMILAGROSO = Contacto MilagrosoMiracle Contactcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTACTOUT = Contacto FueraContact Outcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CONTACTWITHGUSTO = Contacto con GustoContact with Gustocarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTACTWITHTHEAQUAMIRROR = Contacto con el AguaespejoContact with the Aquamirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTADORFLAMVELL = Contador FlamvellFlamvell Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CONTADORGEMINIS = Contador GéminisGemini Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CONTAMINANTEMENTAL = Contaminante MentalMind Pollutantcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOESPADADELBROCHE = Contendiente Heroico - Espada del BrocheHeroic Challenger - Clasp Swordmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1300100 |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOESPADAESCUDO = Contendiente Heroico - EspadaescudoHeroic Challenger - Swordshieldmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero402000 |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOESPADAEXTRA = Contendiente Heroico - Espada ExtraHeroic Challenger - Extra Swordmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001000 |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOESPARTANO = Contendiente Heroico - EspartanoHeroic Challenger - Spartanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001000 |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOLANZADOBLE = Contendiente Heroico - Lanza DobleHeroic Challenger - Double Lancemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41700900 |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOMARTILLODEGUERRA = Contendiente Heroico - Martillo de GuerraHeroic Challenger - War Hammermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero621001300 |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOSOLDADODELAEMBOSCADA = Contendiente Heroico - Soldado de la EmboscadaHeroic Challenger - Ambush Soldiermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero100 |CONTENDIENTEHEROICOVIGILANTENOCTURNO = Contendiente Heroico - Vigilante NocturnoHeroic Challenger - Night Watchmanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41200300 |CONTINUOUSDESTRUCTIONPUNCH = Puño Destructivo ContinuoContinuous Destruction Punchcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONTRAATAQUE = Contra AtaqueAssault Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CONTRAATAQUEDECRISTAL = Contraataque de CristalCrystal Countercarta de trampatrampanormal |CONTRAATAQUEDEHEROE = Contraataque de HéroeHero Counterattackcarta de trampatrampanormal |CONTRAATAQUEDES = Contraataque DesDes Counterblowcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CONTRAATAQUEMEDIO = Contraataque MedioHalf Countercarta de trampatrampanormal |CONTRAATAQUEVOLCANICO = Contraataque VolcánicoVolcanic Countermonstruo de efectofuegopiro33001300 |CONTRACONTRA = Contra ContraCounter Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CONTRACTWITHEXODIA = Contrato con ExodiaContract with Exodiacarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTRACTWITHTHEABYSS = Contrato con el AbismoContract with the Abysscarta mágicamágicade ritual |CONTRACTWITHTHEDARKMASTER = Contrato con el Señor OscuroContract with the Dark Mastercarta mágicamágicade ritual |CONTRAELVIENTO = Contra el VientoAgainst the Windcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTRAFUERZA = ContrafuerzaCounterforcecarta de trampatrampanormal |CONTRASTHEROCHAOS = HÉROE de Contraste CaosContrast HERO Chaosmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero930002600 |CONTRATOCONELABISMO = Contrato con el AbismoContract with the Abysscarta mágicamágicade ritual |CONTRATOCONELSEÑOROSCURO = Contrato con el Señor OscuroContract with the Dark Mastercarta mágicamágicade ritual |CONTRATOCONEXODIA = Contrato con ExodiaContract with Exodiacarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTROLADORDEENEMIGOS = Controlador de EnemigosEnemy Controllercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CONTROLADORGENEX = Controlador GenexGenex Controllermonstruo cantante normaloscuridadmáquina314001200 |CONTROLCEREBRAL = Control CerebralBrain Controlcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTROLDEATAQUE = Control de AtaqueAttraffic Controlcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONTROLDELAMENTE = Control de la MenteMind Controlcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONTROLDELCLIMA = Control del ClimaWeather Controlmonstruo normalluzhada2600400 |CONTROLDENIEBLA = Control de NieblaFog Controlcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CONTROLDESINCRONIA = Control de SincroníaSynchro Controlcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CONTROLMESMERICO = Control MesméricoMesmeric Controlcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONVERSIONZEKT = Conversión ZektZekt Conversioncarta de trampatrampanormal |CONVERTCONTACT = Convertir ContactoConvert Contactcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONVERTIDORDEESPIRITUS = Convertidor de EspíritusSpirit Convertercarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONVERTIRCONTACTO = Convertir ContactoConvert Contactcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONVOCATORIADEEMERGENCIADEGOTTOMS = Convocatoria de Emergencia de GottomsGottoms' Emergency Convocationcarta mágicamágicanormal |CONVULSIONDELANATURALEZA = Convulsión de la NaturalezaConvulsion of Naturecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CONVULSIONOFNATURE = Convulsión de la NaturalezaConvulsion of Naturecarta mágicamágicacontinua |COPIAPLANTA = CopiaplantaCopy Plantmonstruo cantantevientoplanta100 |COPPELIAHORDADEMALDAD = Coppelia Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Coppeliamonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina624502050 |COPYCAT = ImitadorCopycatmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros100 |COPYKNIGHT = Caballero de la CopiaCopy Knightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |COPYPLANT = CopiaplantaCopy Plantmonstruo cantantevientoplanta100 |CORAZONDEAGUACLARA = Corazón de Agua ClaraHeart of Clear Watercarta mágicamágicade equipo |CORAZONDEHEROE = Corazón de HéroeHero Heartcarta mágicamágicanormal |CORAZONDELOPRIMIDO = Corazón del OprimidoHeart of the Underdogcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CORCELDEEBANOLEGENDARIO = Corcel de Ébano LegendarioLegendary Ebon Steedcarta mágicamágicade equipo |COREBLAST = Explosión del NúcleoCore Blastcarta de trampatrampacontinua |COREBLASTER = Pistolero del NúcleoCore Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |CORECOMPRESSION = Compresión del NúcleoCore Compressioncarta mágicamágicanormal |COREOVERCLOCK = Aceleración del NúcleoCore Overclockcarta mágicamágicacontinua |COREREINFORCEMENT = Refuerzo del NúcleoCore Reinforcementcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CORETRANSPORTUNIT = Unidad de Transporte del NúcleoCore Transport Unitcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CORODEAQUA = Coro de AquaAqua Choruscarta de trampatrampacontinua |CORODELSANTUARIO = Coro del SantuarioChorus of Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicade campo |CORONAALADAAZUL = Corona Alada AzulBlue-Winged Crownmonstruo normalvientobestia alada416001200 |CORREOESPEJO = Correo EspejoMirror Mailcarta de trampatrampanormal |CORREOINFECTADO = Correo InfectadoInfected Mailcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CORRIDOROFAGONY = Pasillo de AgoníaCorridor of Agonycarta mágicamágicacontinua |CORRIENTEDEAIREASCENDENTE = Corriente de Aire AscendenteRising Air Currentcarta mágicamágicade campo |CORRIENTEFALLIDA = Corriente FallidaFalling Currentcarta mágicamágicanormal |CORRIENTEFOTONICA = Corriente FotónicaPhoton Currentcarta de trampatrampanormal |CORRIENTEFOTONICADEDESTRUCCION = Corriente Fotónica de DestrucciónPhoton Stream of Destructioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CORRODINGSHARK = Tiburón CorrosivoCorroding Sharkmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi31100700 |CORRUPTEDKEYS = Llaves CorruptasCorrupted Keyscarta de trampatrampanormal |CORRUPTIONCELLA = Célula de Corrupción "A"Corruption Cell "A"carta mágicamágicanormal |CORTAFUEGO = CortafuegoFirewallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CORTEDEJUSTICIA = Corte de JusticiaCourt of Justicecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CORTEDEKARMA = Corte de KarmaKarma Cutcarta de trampatrampanormal |CORTEDELSOLNACIENTE = Corte del Sol NacienteRising Sun Slashcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CORTEZADEDRAGONTEZA = Corteza de DragontezaBarkion's Barkcarta mágicamágicanormal |CORTINADELOSOSCUROS = Cortina de los OscurosCurtain of the Dark Onesmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2600500 |CORTINADEMAGIAOSCURA = Cortina de Magia OscuraDark Magic Curtaincarta mágicamágicanormal |CORTOCIRCUITO = CortocircuitoShort Circuitcarta mágicamágicanormal |CORTOCIRCUITODERELAMPAGO = Cortocircuito de RelámpagoThunder Shortcarta mágicamágicanormal |COSECHADORDELAGUADAÑADELTERROR = Cosechador de la Guadaña del TerrorDreadscythe Harvestermonstruo de efectovientoinsecto823001600 |COSMICCOMPASS = Brújula CósmicaCosmic Compassmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100300 |COSMICFORTRESSGOLGAR = Fortaleza Cósmica Gol'garCosmic Fortress Gol'garmonstruo de sincroníaluzreptil526001800 |COSMICHORRORGANGIEL = Horror Cósmico Gangi'elCosmic Horror Gangi'elmonstruo de efectoluzreptil726002000 |COSMOQUEEN = Reina de CosmoCosmo Queenmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros829002450 |COSMOREMOLACHANATURIA = Cosmoremolacha NaturiaNaturia Cosmobeetmonstruo cantantetierraplanta21000700 |COSTDOWN = Coste AbajoCost Downcarta mágicamágicanormal |COSTEABAJO = Coste AbajoCost Downcarta mágicamágicanormal |COSTONDOBLE = Coston DobleDouble Costonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi417001650 |COSTUMBREIMPERIAL = Costumbre ImperialImperial Customcarta de trampatrampacontinua |COUNSELORLILY = Consejera LirioCounselor Lilymonstruo cantantetierrahada34001500 |COUNTERCLEANER = Limpiador de ContadoresCounter Cleanercarta mágicamágicanormal |COUNTERCOUNTER = Contra ContraCounter Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |COUNTERFORCE = ContrafuerzaCounterforcecarta de trampatrampanormal |COURTOFJUSTICE = Corte de JusticiaCourt of Justicecarta mágicamágicacontinua |COVENANTWITHTHEDARKWITCH = Pacto con la Bruja OscuraCovenant with the Dark Witchcarta de trampatrampacontinua |COVENANTWITHTHEINFERNALGATE = Pacto con la Puerta InfernalCovenant with the Infernal Gatecarta mágicamágicacontinua |COVENANTWITHTHESWAMPKING = Pacto con el Rey del PantanoCovenant with the Swamp Kingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |COVERINGFIRE = Fuego de CoberturaCovering Firecarta de trampatrampanormal |CRABTURTLE = Tortuga CangrejoCrab Turtlemonstruo de ritualaguaaqua825502500 |CRACKING = RompiendoCrackingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CRANECRANE = Grúa GrullaCrane Cranemonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada3300900 |CRANEOCONVOCADO = Cráneo ConvocadoSummoned Skullmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio625001200 |CRANEODECRISTALCRONOMALO = Cráneo de Cristal CronómaloChronomaly Crystal Skullmonstruo de efectoluzroca3900600 |CRANEOINVOCADOTOON = Cráneo Invocado ToonToon Summoned Skullmonstruo toonoscuridaddemonio625001200 |CRANEOPERROMARRON = Cráneo Perro MarronSkull Dog Marronmonstruo normaltierrabestia413502000 |CRANIUMFISH = Pez CráneoCranium Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez624001000 |CRASHBUGROAD = Camino CrashbugCrashbug Roadcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CRASHBUGX = Crashbug XCrashbug Xmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio302000 |CRASHBUGY = Crashbug YCrashbug Ymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio314001600 |CRASHBUGZ = Crashbug ZCrashbug Zmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio301500 |CRASSCLOWN = Payaso GroseroCrass Clownmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio413501400 |CRAWLINGDRAGON = Dragón ReptanteCrawling Dragonmonstruo normaltierradragón516001400 |CRAWLINGDRAGON2 = Dragón Reptante 2Crawling Dragon #2monstruo normaltierradinosaurio416001200 |CRAZYFISH = Pez LocoCrazy Fishmonstruo normalaguapez416001200 |CREACIONYANGZING = Creación Yang ZingYang Zing Creationcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CREADORDECICLONESALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Creador de Ciclones Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Cyclone Creatormonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina314001200 |CREADORDEESPERANZA = Creador de EsperanzaCreator of Hopemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero2500900 |CREADORDEHOMBRESDENIEVE = Creador de Hombres de NieveSnowman Creatormonstruo de efectoaguamáquina416001000 |CREADORDEMILAGROS = Creador de MilagrosCreator of Miraclesmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800900 |CREATIONRESONATOR = Resonador de la CreaciónCreation Resonatormonstruo cantantevientodemonio3800600 |CREATOROFHOPE = Creador de EsperanzaCreator of Hopemonstruo de efectoluzguerrero2500900 |CREATOROFMIRACLES = Creador de MilagrosCreator of Miraclesmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero41800900 |CREATURESEIZURE = Incautador de CriaturaCreature Seizurecarta mágicamágicanormal |CREATURESWAP = Intercambio de CriaturaCreature Swapcarta mágicamágicanormal |CREEPINGDARKNESS = Oscuridad CrecienteCreeping Darknesscarta mágicamágicanormal |CREEPINGDOOMMANTA = Némesis Reptante MantaCreeping Doom Mantamonstruo de efectoaguapez313001200 |CREEPYCONEY = Conejín EspeluznanteCreepy Coneymonstruo de efectotierrabestia310001900 |CRETINODELALANZA = Cretino de la LanzaSpear Cretinmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2500500 |CREVICEINTOTHEDIFFERENTDIMENSION = Grieta a una Dimensión DiferenteCrevice Into the Different Dimensioncarta de trampatrampanormal |CRIABDEOJOSROJOS = Cría B. de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes B. Chickmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1800500 |CRIATURADELAHUMEDAD = Criatura de la HumedadMoisture Creaturemonstruo de efectoluzhada928002900 |CRIMSONBLADER = Blader CarmesíCrimson Bladermonstruo de sincroníafuegoguerrero828002600 |CRIMSONFIRE = Fuego CrimsonCrimson Firecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CRIMSONKNIGHTVAMPIREBRAM = Caballero Vampiro Carmesí BramCrimson Knight Vampire Brammonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi525000 |CRIMSONNINJA = Ninja EscarlataCrimson Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1300300 |CRIMSONSENTRY = Centinela EscarlataCrimson Sentrymonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero415001200 |CRIMSONSUNBIRD = Pájaro Sol CarmesíCrimson Sunbirdmonstruo de fusiónfuegobestia alada623001800 |CRIOESFINGE = CrioesfingeCriosphinxmonstruo de efectotierraroca612002400 |CRIOMANTEDELABARRERADEHIELO = Criomante de la Barrera de HieloCryomancer of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteaguaaqua213000 |CRIOSPHINX = CrioesfingeCriosphinxmonstruo de efectotierraroca612002400 |CRISTALVIOLETA = Cristal VioletaViolet Crystalcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CRONICADECONJUROS = Crónica de ConjurosSpell Chroniclecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CRONONAUTADECRISTALCRONOMALO = Crononauta de Cristal CronómaloChronomaly Crystal Chrononautmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico321001000 |CROPCIRCLES = Círculos en las CosechasCrop Circlescarta de trampatrampanormal |CROSSATTACK = Ataque CruzadoCross Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |CROSSCOUNTER = Bloqueo CruzadoCross Countercarta de trampatrampanormal |CROSSPORTER = Ujier del CruceCross Portermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero2400400 |CROSSSWORDBEETLE = Escarabajo de Espadas CruzadasCross-Sword Beetlemonstruo de efectovientoinsecto418001200 |CROWGOBLIN = Goblin CuervoCrow Goblinmonstruo normalvientobestia alada518501600 |CRUCEDEBASURADELUZDEESTRELLAS = Cruce de Basura de Luz de EstrellasStarlight Junktioncarta mágicamágicade campo |CRUCERODEBATALLADIANTHUS = Crucero de Batalla DianthusBattlecruiser Dianthusmonstruo xyztierraplanta321001800 |CRUCEROIXDELESPACIOPROFUNDO = Crucero IX del Espacio ProfundoDeep Space Cruiser IXmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina9900900 |CRUCEROTIBURON = Crucero TiburónShark Cruisermonstruo de efectoaguapez518002200 |CRUSADEROFENDYMION = Cruzado de EndimiónCrusader of Endymionmonstruo géminisluzlanzador de conjuros419001200 |CRUSHCARDVIRUS = Virus AplastacartasCrush Card Viruscarta de trampatrampanormal |CRUSTACEOLANZABALADECAÑON = Crustáceo Lanza Bala de CañónCannonball Spear Shellfishmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua210001000 |CRUZADOABSOLUTO = Cruzado AbsolutoAbsolute Crusadermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001200 |CRUZADODEENDIMION = Cruzado de EndimiónCrusader of Endymionmonstruo géminisluzlanzador de conjuros419001200 |CRUZADODERRIBADOR = Cruzado DerribadorTackle Crusadermonstruo de efectotierraroca415001800 |CRUZADOKOAKIMEIRU = Cruzado Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Crusadermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia419001300 |CRUZADOOSCURO = Cruzado OscuroDark Crusadermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero41600200 |CRYHAVOC = ¡Pide Socorro!Cry Havoc!carta de trampatrampacontinua |CRYOMANCEROFTHEICEBARRIER = Criomante de la Barrera de HieloCryomancer of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteaguaaqua213000 |CRYSTALABUNDANCE = Abundancia del CristalCrystal Abundancecarta mágicamágicanormal |CRYSTALBEACON = Faro de CristalCrystal Beaconcarta mágicamágicanormal |CRYSTALBEASTAMBERMAMMOTH = Bestia de Cristal Mamut ÁmbarCrystal Beast Amber Mammothmonstruo de efectotierrabestia417001600 |CRYSTALBEASTAMETHYSTCAT = Bestia de Cristal Gato AmatistaCrystal Beast Amethyst Catmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31200400 |CRYSTALBEASTCOBALTEAGLE = Bestia de Cristal Águila CobaltoCrystal Beast Cobalt Eaglemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41400800 |CRYSTALBEASTEMERALDTORTOISE = Bestia de Cristal Tortuga EsmeraldaCrystal Beast Emerald Tortoisemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua36002000 |CRYSTALBEASTRUBYCARBUNCLE = Bestia de Cristal Carbunco RubíCrystal Beast Ruby Carbunclemonstruo de efectoluzhada3300300 |CRYSTALBEASTSAPPHIREPEGASUS = Bestia de Cristal Pegaso ZafiroCrystal Beast Sapphire Pegasusmonstruo de efectovientobestia418001200 |CRYSTALBEASTTOPAZTIGER = Bestia de Cristal Tigre TopacioCrystal Beast Topaz Tigermonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001000 |CRYSTALBLESSING = Bendición del CristalCrystal Blessingcarta mágicamágicanormal |CRYSTALCOUNTER = Contraataque de CristalCrystal Countercarta de trampatrampanormal |CRYSTALHOARD = Provisiones de CristalCrystal Hoardcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CRYSTALPAIR = Pareja de CristalCrystal Paircarta de trampatrampanormal |CRYSTALPROMISE = Promesa del CristalCrystal Promisecarta mágicamágicanormal |CRYSTALPROTECTOR = Defensor de CristalCrystal Protectormonstruo péndulofuegoguerrero415001800 |CRYSTALRAIGEKI = Raigeki de CristalCrystal Raigekicarta de trampatrampanormal |CRYSTALRELEASE = Liberación del CristalCrystal Releasecarta mágicamágicade equipo |CRYSTALSEER = VidenteCrystal Seermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros1100100 |CRYSTALTREE = Árbol de CristalCrystal Treecarta mágicamágicacontinua |CRYSTALVANGUARD = Vanguardia de CristalCrystal Vanguardmonstruo péndulooscuridadlanzador de conjuros313001000 |CUADRILLAARREGLABACHESGOBLIN = Cuadrilla Arreglabaches GoblinGoblin Pothole Squadmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41500400 |CUARENTENAALIADADELAJUSTICIA = Cuarentena Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Quarantinemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417001200 |CUBOVYLON = Cubo VylonVylon Cubemonstruo cantanteluzmáquina3800800 |CUCARACHAHORDADEACERO = Cucaracha Horda de AceroSteelswarm Roachmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio419000 |CUCHILLAALADA = Cuchilla AladaWinged Cleavermonstruo normaltierrainsecto2700700 |CUCHILLADADEATAQUE = Cuchillada de AtaqueAssault Slashcarta de trampatrampanormal |CUCHILLAENMASCARADA = Cuchilla EnmascaradaMasked Choppermonstruo de efectotierrademonio1100100 |CUCHULAINNELDESPIERTO = Cúchulainn el DespiertoCú Chulainn the Awakenedmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero45001000 |CUCHULAINNTHEAWAKENED = Cúchulainn el DespiertoCú Chulainn the Awakenedmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero45001000 |CUENTAATRASFINAL = Cuenta Atrás FinalFinal Countdowncarta mágicamágicanormal |CUERDADELALMA = Cuerda del AlmaSoul Ropecarta de trampatrampanormal |CUERDADELAVIDA = Cuerda de la VidaRope of Lifecarta de trampatrampanormal |CUERDAMORFOTRONICA = Cuerda MorfotrónicaMorphtronic Cordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CUERNOCIBEROSCURO = Cuerno CiberoscuroCyberdark Hornmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina4800800 |CUERNODEAPLASTAR = Cuerno de AplastarSmashing Horncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CUERNODELABESTIAFANTASMA = Cuerno de la Bestia FantasmaHorn of the Phantom Beastcarta de trampatrampanormal |CUERNODELOSCIELOS = Cuerno de los CielosHorn of Heavencarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CUERNODELUNICORNIO = Cuerno del UnicornioHorn of the Unicorncarta mágicamágicade equipo |CUERNODELUZ = Cuerno de LuzHorn of Lightcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CUERNOLARGOHORDADEACERO = Cuernolargo Horda de AceroSteelswarm Longhornmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio930000 |CUERNOOSCURODELOSCIELOS = Cuerno Oscuro de los CielosBlack Horn of Heavencarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CUERPODENIEBLA = Cuerpo de NieblaMist Bodycarta mágicamágicade equipo |CUERVODECOLADELATIGO = Cuervo de Cola de LátigoWhiptail Crowmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio416501600 |CUERVODELTAANTIREVERSION = Cuervo Delta - Anti ReversiónDelta Crow - Anti Reversecarta de trampatrampanormal |CUERVOFABULOSO = Cuervo FabulosoFabled Ravenmonstruo cantanteluzdemonio213001000 |CUERVORITUAL = Cuervo RitualRitual Ravenmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1300300 |CUIDADORDELOCEANO = Cuidador del OcéanoOcean's Keepermonstruo de efectoaguapez315001200 |CULEBRAVENENOSA = Culebra VenenosaVenom Serpentmonstruo de efectotierrareptil41000800 |CUNAESTELARDELACONSTELACION = Cuna Estelar de la ConstelaciónConstellar Star Cradlecarta mágicamágicanormal |CUNNINGOFTHESIXSAMURAI = Astucia de los Seis SamuráisCunning of the Six Samuraicarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CUPOFACE = Golpe de AsesCup of Acecarta mágicamágicanormal |CURACIONENCADENA = Curación en CadenaChain Healingcarta de trampatrampanormal |CURANDERODEESPARTA = Curandero de EspartaWitch Doctor of Spartamonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros44002000 |CURAOSCURA = Cura OscuraDark Curecarta de trampatrampacontinua |CUREMERMAID = Sirena CuradoraCure Mermaidmonstruo de efectoaguapez41500800 |CURRYDEMOOYAN = Curry de MooyanMooyan Currycarta mágicamágicanormal |CURSEDARMAMENTS = Armamentos MalditosCursed Armamentscarta mágicamágicade equipo |CURSEDBAMBOOSWORD = Espada de Bambú MalditaCursed Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CURSEDBILL = Factura MalditaCursed Billcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CURSEDFIG = Higo MalditoCursed Figmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta1200200 |CURSEDSEALOFTHEFORBIDDENSPELL = Sello Maldito del Hechizo ProhibidoCursed Seal of the Forbidden Spellcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CURSEOFAGING = Maldición del EnvejecimientoCurse of Agingcarta de trampatrampanormal |CURSEOFANUBIS = Maldición de AnubisCurse of Anubiscarta de trampatrampanormal |CURSEOFDARKNESS = Maldición de la OscuridadCurse of Darknesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |CURSEOFDRAGON = Maldición de DragónCurse of Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón520001500 |CURSEOFFIEND = Maldición de DemonioCurse of Fiendcarta mágicamágicanormal |CURSEOFROYAL = Maldición RealCurse of Royalcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CURSEOFTHECIRCLE = La Maldición del CírculoCurse of the Circlecarta de trampatrampanormal |CURSEOFTHEMASKEDBEAST = Maldición de la Bestia EnmascaradaCurse of the Masked Beastcarta mágicamágicade ritual |CURSEOFTHESHADOWPRISON = Maldición de la Prisión de SombrasCurse of the Shadow Prisoncarta mágicamágicade campo |CURTAINOFTHEDARKONES = Cortina de los OscurosCurtain of the Dark Onesmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2600500 |CUSILLUINMORTALTERRESTRE = Cusillu, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Cusillumonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia1028002400 |CVOLADORA = "C" VoladoraFlying "C"monstruo de efectotierrainsecto3700700 |CXYZBARIANHOPE = CXyz Esperanza BarianCXyz Barian Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero700 |CXYZBATTLESHIPCHERRYBLOSSOM = CXyz Crucero de Batalla Flor del CerezoCXyz Battleship Cherry Blossommonstruo xyztierraplanta424002000 |CXYZCOACHLORDULTIMATRAINER = CXyz Señor de Instructores DefinitrenadorCXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainermonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero938002300 |CXYZCOMICSHEROLEGENDARTHUR = CXyz Héroe de los Cómics Arturo LegendarioCXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthurmonstruo xyztierraguerrero530002400 |CXYZCRUCERODEBATALLAFLORDELCEREZO = CXyz Crucero de Batalla Flor del CerezoCXyz Battleship Cherry Blossommonstruo xyztierraplanta424002000 |CXYZDARKFAIRYCHEERGIRL = Hada Animadora Oscura CXyzCXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girlmonstruo xyzoscuridadhada525001900 |CXYZESPERANZABARIAN = CXyz Esperanza BarianCXyz Barian Hopemonstruo xyzluzguerrero700 |CXYZGENIOANGENERALMECHAEQUIPADO = CXyz Genio Angeneral MechaequipadoCXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneralmonstruo xyzoscuridadhada426001600 |CXYZHEROEDELOSCOMICSARTUROLEGENDARIO = CXyz Héroe de los Cómics Arturo LegendarioCXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthurmonstruo xyztierraguerrero530002400 |CXYZMECHQUIPPEDDJINNANGENERAL = CXyz Genio Angeneral MechaequipadoCXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneralmonstruo xyzoscuridadhada426001600 |CXYZPALACIOAEREOBABILONIA = CXyz Palacio Aéreo BabiloniaCXyz Skypalace Babylonmonstruo xyzvientomáquina1138004000 |CXYZSEÑORDEINSTRUCTORESDEFINITRENADOR = CXyz Señor de Instructores DefinitrenadorCXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainermonstruo xyzfuegoguerrero938002300 |CXYZSIMONELGRANLIDERMORAL = CXyz Simon el Gran Líder MoralCXyz Simon the Great Moral Leadermonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros730002500 |CXYZSIMONTHEGREATMORALLEADER = CXyz Simon el Gran Líder MoralCXyz Simon the Great Moral Leadermonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros730002500 |CXYZSKYPALACEBABYLON = CXyz Palacio Aéreo BabiloniaCXyz Skypalace Babylonmonstruo xyzvientomáquina1138004000 |CYBERARCHFIEND = Ciber ArchidemonioCyber Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410002000 |CYBERBARRIERDRAGON = Ciber Dragón BarreraCyber Barrier Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina68002800 |CYBERBLADER = Ciber PatinadoraCyber Bladermonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero72100800 |CYBERCOMMANDER = Ciber ComandanteCyber Commandermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina2750700 |CYBERDARKDRAGON = Dragón CiberoscuroCyberdark Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina810001000 |CYBERDARKEDGE = Filo CiberoscuroCyberdark Edgemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina4800800 |CYBERDARKHORN = Cuerno CiberoscuroCyberdark Hornmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina4800800 |CYBERDARKIMPACT = ¡Impacto Ciberoscuro!Cyberdark Impact!carta mágicamágicanormal |CYBERDARKKEEL = Quilla CiberoscuraCyberdark Keelmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina4800800 |CYBERDINOSAUR = Ciber DinosaurioCyber Dinosaurmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina725001900 |CYBERDRAGON = Ciber DragónCyber Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina521001600 |CYBERDRAGONCORE = Núcleo Ciber DragónCyber Dragon Coremonstruo de efectoluzmáquina24001500 |CYBERDRAGONDREI = Ciber Dragón DreiCyber Dragon Dreimonstruo de efectoluzmáquina41800800 |CYBERDRAGONNOVA = Ciber Dragón NovaCyber Dragon Novamonstruo xyzluzmáquina521001600 |CYBERDRAGONZWEI = Ciber Dragón ZweiCyber Dragon Zweimonstruo de efectoluzmáquina415001000 |CYBERELTANIN = Ciber EltaninCyber Eltaninmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina10?? |CYBERENDDRAGON = Ciber Dragón FinalCyber End Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzmáquina1040002800 |CYBERESPER = Ciber TelépataCyber Espermonstruo de efectofuegomáquina412001800 |CYBERFALCON = Ciber-HalcónCyber Falconmonstruo normalvientomáquina414001200 |CYBERGYMNAST = Ciber GimnastaCyber Gymnastmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero48001800 |CYBERHARPIELADY = Ciber ArpíaCyber Harpie Ladymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada418001300 |CYBERJAR = Ciber JarraCyber Jarmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca3900900 |CYBERKIRIN = Cíber KirinCyber Kirinmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina3300800 |CYBERLARVA = Larva CibernéticaCyber Larvamonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1400600 |CYBERLASERDRAGON = Ciber Dragón LáserCyber Laser Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina724001800 |CYBERNETICCYCLOPEAN = Cíclope CibernéticoCybernetic Cyclopeanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41400200 |CYBERNETICFUSIONSUPPORT = Soporte de Fusión CibernéticaCybernetic Fusion Supportcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CYBERNETICMAGICIAN = Mago CibernéticoCybernetic Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros624001000 |CYBERNETICZONE = Zona CibernéticaCybernetic Zonecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CYBERNETICHIDDENTECHNOLOGY = Tecnología Cibernética OcultaCybernetic Hidden Technologycarta de trampatrampacontinua |CYBERNETWORK = Red CiberCyber Networkcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CYBEROGRE = Cíber OgroCyber Ogremonstruo de efectotierramáquina519001200 |CYBEROGRE2 = Ciber Ogro 2Cyber Ogre 2monstruo de fusióntierramáquina726001900 |CYBEROUROBOROS = Ciber OuroborosCyber Ouroborosmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2100600 |CYBERPHOENIX = Cíber FénixCyber Phoenixmonstruo de efectofuegomáquina412001600 |CYBERPREDADOR = Cyber PredadorCyber Raidermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001000 |CYBERPRIMA = Cíber BailarinaCyber Primamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero623001600 |CYBERRAIDER = Cyber PredadorCyber Raidermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina414001000 |CYBERREPAIRPLANT = Ciber Planta de ReparaciónCyber Repair Plantcarta mágicamágicanormal |CYBERSAURUS = Ciber-SaurioCyber Saurusmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina518001400 |CYBERSHADOWGARDNA = Cíber Sombra GuardnaCyber Shadow Gardnacarta de trampatrampanormal |CYBERSHARK = Ciber TiburónCyber Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez521002000 |CYBERSHIELD = Ciber EscudoCyber Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CYBERSOLDIER = Ciber SoldadoCyber Soldiermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina515001700 |CYBERSOLDIEROFDARKWORLD = Ciber Soldado del Mundo OscuroCyber Soldier of Darkworldmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina414001200 |CYBERSTEIN = CibersteinCyber-Steinmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2700500 |CYBERSUMMONBLASTER = Cíber Disparador de InvocaciónCyber Summon Blastercarta de trampatrampacontinua |CYBERTECHALLIGATOR = Aligátor CibertechCyber-Tech Alligatormonstruo normalvientomáquina525001600 |CYBERTUTU = Cíber TutuCyber Tutumonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31000800 |CYBERTWINDRAGON = Ciber Dragón de Dos CabezasCyber Twin Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzmáquina828002100 |CYBERVALLEY = Ciber ValleCyber Valleymonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |CYBORGDOCTOR = Doctor CiborgCyborg Doctormonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros415001700 |CYCLONEBLADE = Hoja CiclónCyclone Bladecarta mágicamágicade equipo |CYCLONEBOOMERANG = Bumerang CiclónCyclone Boomerangcarta mágicamágicade equipo |CYCLONLASER = Láser de CiclónCyclon Lasercarta mágicamágicade equipo |CYCROID = CycroidCycroidmonstruo normaltierramáquina38001000 |CYCROIDTANDEM = Cycroid TándemPair Cycroidmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina516001200 |CHACUCHALLHUAINMORTALTERRESTRE = Chacu Challhua, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Chacu Challhuamonstruo de efectooscuridadpez1029002400 |CHACHAKAARCHER = Arquero ChachakaChachaka Archermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero612001800 |CHAINBURST = Quemadura en CadenaChain Burstcarta de trampatrampacontinua |CHAINDESTRUCTION = Destrucción en CadenaChain Destructioncarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAINDETONATION = Detonación de CadenaChain Detonationcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAINDISAPPEARANCE = Desaparición en CadenaChain Disappearancecarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAINDISPEL = Desvanecer la CadenaChain Dispelcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAINDOG = Perro EncadenadoChain Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001100 |CHAINENERGY = Energía en CadenaChain Energycarta mágicamágicacontinua |CHAINHEALING = Curación en CadenaChain Healingcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAINIGNITION = Ignición en CadenaChain Ignitioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |CHAINMATERIAL = Cadena de MaterialChain Materialcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAINSAWINSECT = Insecto MotosierraChainsaw Insectmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto424000 |CHAINSTRIKE = Golpe de CadenaChain Strikecarta mágicamágicanormal |CHAINSUMMONING = Invocación en CadenaChain Summoningcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CHAINTHRASHER = Azotador de CadenaChain Thrashermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41000600 |CHAINWHIRLWIND = Remolino de CadenasChain Whirlwindcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAKRA = ChakraChakramonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio724502000 |CHAMANCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Chamán Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Shamanmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros615001500 |CHAMANDELADESTRUCCION = Chamán de la DestrucciónDoom Shamanmonstruo géminisoscuridadlanzador de conjuros624002000 |CHAMANDELVALLEBRUMOSO = Chamán del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Shamanmonstruo cantantevientobestia alada312001200 |CHAMANISMOAMAZONESS = Chamanismo AmazonessAmazoness Shamanismcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAMANNEOFLAMVELL = Chamán Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Shamanmonstruo de efectofuegopiro31700200 |CHAMBELANDELOSSEISSAMURAIS = Chambelán de los Seis SamuráisChamberlain of the Six Samuraimonstruo normaltierraguerrero32002000 |CHAMBERLAINOFTHESIXSAMURAI = Chambelán de los Seis SamuráisChamberlain of the Six Samuraimonstruo normaltierraguerrero32002000 |CHAMPIONSVIGILANCE = Vigilancia del CampeónChampion's Vigilancecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CHANBARAACHACHA = Chanbara AchachaAchacha Chanbaramonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero31400400 |CHANGEOFHEART = Cambio de FidelidadChange of Heartcarta mágicamágicanormal |CHANGEOFHEROREFLECTORRAY = Cambio de Héroe - Rayo ReflectorChange of Hero - Reflector Raycarta de trampatrampanormal |CHANGERSYNCHRON = Sincrón CambiadorChanger Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |CHANGESLIME = Limo CambianteChange Slimemonstruo normalaguaaqua1400300 |CHANGINGDESTINY = Destino CambianteChanging Destinycarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAOSBURST = Estallido del CaosChaos Burstcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAOSCOMMANDMAGICIAN = Mago del Mandato del CaosChaos Command Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros624001900 |CHAOSEMPERORDRAGONENVOYOFTHEEND = Dragón Emperador del Caos - Enviado del FinChaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the Endmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón830002500 |CHAOSEND = Final del CaosChaos Endcarta mágicamágicanormal |CHAOSENDMASTER = Amo del Fin del CaosChaos-End Mastermonstruo cantanteluzguerrero315001000 |CHAOSGODDESS = Diosa del CaosChaos Goddessmonstruo de sincroníaluzhada825001800 |CHAOSGREED = Codicia del CaosChaos Greedcarta mágicamágicanormal |CHAOSHUNTER = Cazadora del CaosChaos Huntermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio725001600 |CHAOSINFINITY = Infinidad del CaosChaos Infinitycarta de trampatrampanormal |CHAOSKINGARCHFIEND = Archidemonio Rey del CaosChaos King Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio726002600 |CHAOSNECROMANCER = Nigromante del CaosChaos Necromancermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |CHAOSRIDERGUSTAPH = Jinete del Caos GustaphChaosrider Gustaphmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero414001500 |CHAOSSEED = Simiente del CaosChaos Seedcarta mágicamágicanormal |CHAOSSORCERER = Hechicero del CaosChaos Sorcerermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros623002000 |CHAOSTRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa del CaosChaos Trap Holecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CHAOSZONE = Zona del CaosChaos Zonecarta mágicamágicade campo |CHAPARRON = ChaparrónRain Stormcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHARCOALINPACHI = Inpachi de CarbónCharcoal Inpachimonstruo normalfuegopiro11002100 |CHARGEOFTHELIGHTBRIGADE = Carga de la Caballería LigeraCharge of the Light Brigadecarta mágicamágicanormal |CHARIOTEEROFPROPHECY = El Auriga de la ProfecíaCharioteer of Prophecymonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros418001300 |CHARMOFSHABTI = Hechizo de ShabtiCharm of Shabtimonstruo de efectotierraroca1100100 |CHARUBINELCABALLERODELFUEGO = Charubin, el Caballero del FuegoCharubin the Fire Knightmonstruo de fusiónfuegopiro31100800 |CHARUBINTHEFIREKNIGHT = Charubin, el Caballero del FuegoCharubin the Fire Knightmonstruo de fusiónfuegopiro31100800 |CHATEAUMAGIDULCE = Château MagidulceMadolche Chateaucarta mágicamágicade campo |CHECKMATE = Jaque MateCheckmatecarta mágicamágicanormal |CHEEPCHEEPCHEEP = PíoPíoPioCheepcheepcheepmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada1300200 |CHERRYINMATO = Presomate CherryCherry Inmatomonstruo cantanteoscuridadplanta2700400 |CHEVALIERDEFLEUR = Caballero de la FlorChevalier de Fleurmonstruo de sincroníavientoguerrero827002300 |CHEWBONE = MascahuesoChewbonemonstruo de efectotierrazombi3300300 |CHICAAGUA = Chica AguaWater Girlmonstruo normalaguaaqua412501000 |CHICAARPIA = Chica ArpíaHarpie Girlmonstruo normalvientobestia alada2500500 |CHICABOTANICA = Chica BotánicaBotanical Girlmonstruo de efectoaguaplanta313001100 |CHICAGAGAGA = Chica GagagaGagaga Girlmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros31000800 |CHICAMAGAMAGIMAGI = Chica Maga ☆ Magi MagiMagi Magi ☆ Magician Galmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros624002000 |CHICAMAGAOSCURA = Chica Maga OscuraDark Magician Girlmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros620001700 |CHICAMAGAOSCURALAJINETEDELDRAGON = Chica Maga Oscura la Jinete del DragónDark Magician Girl the Dragon Knightmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddragón726001700 |CHICAMAGAOSCURATOON = Chica Maga Oscura ToonToon Dark Magician Girlmonstruo toonoscuridadlanzador de conjuros620001700 |CHICATELEPATA = Chica TelépataEsper Girlmonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico2500300 |CHICKOLATESMAGIDULCE = Chickolates MagidulceMadolche Chickolatesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia38001500 |CHICOESTELAR = Chico EstelarStar Boymonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2550500 |CHICOEXCENTRICO = Chico ExcéntricoEccentric Boymonstruo cantantevientolanzador de conjuros3800200 |CHICOTRUENO = Chico TruenoThunder Kidmonstruo normalvientotrueno2700600 |CHIDORIDETRUENO = Chidori de TruenoLightning Chidorimonstruo xyzvientotrueno419001600 |CHILLIDOCLOUDIAN = Chillido CloudianCloudian Squallcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CHIMAERATHEMASTEROFBEASTS = Quimera, el Maestro de las BestiasChimaera, the Master of Beastsmonstruo de efectoluzbestia930003000 |CHIMERATECHFORTRESSDRAGON = Dragón Fortaleza ChimeratechChimeratech Fortress Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina800 |CHIMERATECHOVERDRAGON = Súper Dragón ChimeratechChimeratech Overdragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina9?? |CHIMERATHEFLYINGMYTHICALBEAST = Quimera, la Bestia Voladora MíticaChimera the Flying Mythical Beastmonstruo de fusiónvientobestia621001800 |CHINCHEHEDIONDANATURIA = Chinche Hedionda NaturiaNaturia Stinkbugmonstruo cantantetierrainsecto3200500 |CHIRONELMAGO = Chiron el MagoChiron the Magemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia418001000 |CHIRONTHEMAGE = Chiron el MagoChiron the Magemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia418001000 |CHIRUBIMEPRINCESADELASHOJASDEOTOÑO = Chirubimé, Princesa de las Hojas de OtoñoChirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leavesmonstruo de efectotierraplanta818002800 |CHIRUBIMEPRINCESSOFAUTUMNLEAVES = Chirubimé, Princesa de las Hojas de OtoñoChirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leavesmonstruo de efectotierraplanta818002800 |CHISPADEEXTASISTRIANGULAR = Chispa de Extasis TriangularTriangle Ecstasy Sparkcarta mágicamágicanormal |CHISPAGEMINIS = Chispa GéminisGemini Sparkcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |CHISPALUMINOSA = Chispa LuminosaLuminous Sparkcarta mágicamágicade campo |CHISPAS = ChispasSparkscarta mágicamágicanormal |CHIVALRY = CaballerosidadChivalrycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |CHIWENLIGHTOFTHEYANGZING = Chiwen, Luz de los Yang ZingChiwen, Light of the Yang Zingmonstruo cantanteluzwyrm100 |CHIWENLUZDELOSYANGZING = Chiwen, Luz de los Yang ZingChiwen, Light of the Yang Zingmonstruo cantanteluzwyrm100 |CHOFERDODODO = Chófer DododoDododo Drivermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41800200 |CHOPINALAMAESTRAMELODIOSA = Chopina la Maestra MelodiosaShopina the Melodious Maestramonstruo de efectoluzhada723001700 |CHOPMANELFUERADELALEYDESESPERADO = Chopman el Fuera de la Ley DesesperadoChopman the Desperate Outlawmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi31100500 |CHOPMANTHEDESPERATEOUTLAW = Chopman el Fuera de la Ley DesesperadoChopman the Desperate Outlawmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi31100500 |CHOQUEATRONADOR = Choque AtronadorThunder Crashcarta mágicamágicanormal |CHOQUEDECHATARRA = Choque de ChatarraScrap Crashcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHORUSOFSANCTUARY = Coro del SantuarioChorus of Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicade campo |CHOSENONE = La ElegidaChosen Onecarta mágicamágicanormal |CHOUXVALIERMAGIDULCE = Chouxvalier MagidulceMadolche Chouxvaliermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero417001300 |CHOWCHOWCHAN = Chow Chow ChanChow Chow Chanmonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800800 |CHOWLENELPROFETA = Chow Len el ProfetaChow Len the Prophetmonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros41800200 |CHOWLENTHEPROPHET = Chow Len el ProfetaChow Len the Prophetmonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros41800200 |CHRONOMALYAZTECMASKGOLEM = Gólem de Máscara Azteca CronómaloChronomaly Aztec Mask Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca415001000 |CHRONOMALYCABRERATREBUCHET = Trebuchet de Cabrera CronómaloChronomaly Cabrera Trebuchetmonstruo de efectotierraroca401800 |CHRONOMALYCITYBABYLON = Ciudad Babilonia CronómalaChronomaly City Babyloncarta mágicamágicade campo |CHRONOMALYCOLOSSALHEAD = Cabeza Colosal CronómalaChronomaly Colossal Headmonstruo de efectotierraroca48001600 |CHRONOMALYCRYSTALBONES = Esqueleto de Cristal CronómaloChronomaly Crystal Bonesmonstruo de efectoluzroca31300400 |CHRONOMALYCRYSTALCHRONONAUT = Crononauta de Cristal CronómaloChronomaly Crystal Chrononautmonstruo xyzluzpsíquico321001000 |CHRONOMALYCRYSTALSKULL = Cráneo de Cristal CronómaloChronomaly Crystal Skullmonstruo de efectoluzroca3900600 |CHRONOMALYGOLDENJET = Avión Dorado CronómaloChronomaly Golden Jetmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina413001400 |CHRONOMALYGORDIANKNOT = Nudo Gordiano CronómaloChronomaly Gordian Knotmonstruo de efectotierraroca3300900 |CHRONOMALYMAYANMACHINE = Máquina Maya CronómalaChronomaly Mayan Machinemonstruo de efectotierramáquina31500700 |CHRONOMALYMOAI = Moai CronómaloChronomaly Moaimonstruo de efectotierraroca518001600 |CHRONOMALYMOAICARRIER = Portador Moai CronómaloChronomaly Moai Carriermonstruo de efectotierraroca59001800 |CHRONOMALYMUDGOLEM = Gólem de Barro CronómaloChronomaly Mud Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca417001000 |CHRONOMALYNEBRADISK = Disco Nebra CronómaloChronomaly Nebra Diskmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina418001500 |CHRONOMALYPYRAMIDEYETABLET = Tableta del Ojo de la Pirámide CronómalaChronomaly Pyramid Eye Tabletcarta mágicamágicacontinua |CHRONOMALYSOLMONOLITH = Monolito del Sol CronómaloChronomaly Sol Monolithmonstruo de efectotierraroca6600600 |CHRONOMALYTECHNOLOGY = Tecnología CronómalaChronomaly Technologycarta mágicamágicanormal |CHRONOMALYTULAGUARDIAN = Guardián Tula CronómaloChronomaly Tula Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraroca51800900 |CHRONOMALYWINGEDSPHINX = Esfinge Alada CronómalaChronomaly Winged Sphinxmonstruo de efectotierraroca516001900 |CHRYSALISCHICKY = Colibrí CrisálidaChrysalis Chickymonstruo de efectovientobestia alada2600400 |CHRYSALISDOLPHIN = Delfín CrisálidaChrysalis Dolphinmonstruo de efectoaguapez2400600 |CHRYSALISLARVA = Escarabajo CrisálidaChrysalis Larvamonstruo de efectofuegoinsecto2300300 |CHRYSALISMOLE = Topo CrisálidaChrysalis Molemonstruo de efectotierrabestia2700100 |CHRYSALISPANTAIL = Pantera CrisálidaChrysalis Pantailmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia2800300 |CHRYSALISPINNY = Musgo CrisálidaChrysalis Pinnymonstruo de efectoluzplanta2100700 |CHTHONIANALLIANCE = Alianza del InfiernoChthonian Alliancecarta mágicamágicade equipo |CHTHONIANBLAST = Explosión InfernalChthonian Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |CHTHONIANEMPERORDRAGON = Dragón Emperador InfernalChthonian Emperor Dragonmonstruo géminisfuegodragón624001500 |CHTHONIANPOLYMER = Polímero InfernalChthonian Polymercarta de trampatrampanormal |CHTHONIANSOLDIER = Soldado InfernalChthonian Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero412001400 |CHUPASANGRE = ChupasangreBlood Suckermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi413001500 |CHUSKETHEMOUSEFIGHTER = Chu-Suke el Ratón GuerreroChu-Ske the Mouse Fightermonstruo normaltierrabestia312000 |CHUSUKEELRATONGUERRERO = Chu-Suke el Ratón GuerreroChu-Ske the Mouse Fightermonstruo normaltierrabestia312000 }}